GUERREROS DE LA NOCHE
by Yunuen
Summary: Por las noches, muchos seres de la oscuridad salen a hacer travesuras o a dar un paseo; otros más repulsivos, salen a hacer daño a todo aquel desafortunado que se tope en su camino; sólo algunos son los que salen a salvaguardar a los desamparados de los peligros que acechan desde las penumbras. CROSSOVER: Turtles & Gargoyles.
1. Chapter 1

.

Este día,

12 de julio de 2013,

cumplo 5 años de estar escribiendo y subiendo divagaciones a esta página de ffnet ininterrumpidamente.

Les agradezco con todo mi corazón a todos y a todas quienes, durante estos años, han leído y dejando sus comentarios, además de agregarme a mí o a alguno de mis fics a su lista de favoritos.

Muchas gracias por leer mis fics por muy tontos o cursis o infantiles que hayan sido.

Gracias.

.

**FIC NÚMERO 100 **

**5to. ANIVERSARIO EN FANFICTIONPUNTONET**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo.

Tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic; yo escribo por puro gusto y para hacer pasar un rato agradable a todo aquel que pase a leer. Lo único que espero ganar son sus apreciados reviews.

) )°( (

**GUERREROS DE LA NOCHE**

Media noche, la hora perfecta para salir y deambular por la Ciudad de Nueva York, y más aún que es una bella y despejada noche sin Luna.

La hora y la noche son perfectas, pero no para disfrutar de las estrellas, sino para salir de cacería.

Algo misterioso se desplaza por las azoteas de los edificios.

Encubriéndose en la oscuridad que impera gracias a falta de la luz de la Luna, se mueve velozmente a esas alturas, una misteriosa figura. Se detiene, mira a su alrededor, y después continua su marcha; pareciera que busca algo, ¿o será que busca a alguien? ¿Quién podría estar en la azotea de un edificio a esa hora y en esa oscuridad?

No muy lejos de esta figura hay otras tres; están en el edificio contiguo. Dos de éstas parecen que están en combate.

- ¡Tú las traes! -

- ¡No! ¡Tú las traes! -

- ¡Ahora las traes! -

- ¡Qué tú las traes! -

La figura que observa la discusión a lo lejos pronto de une a la otra que no participa en la riña.

- Ni me digas qué ha pasado; puedo imaginarlo. –

- Ojala respetaran la mecánica del juego. Estarán discutiendo durante toda la noche. -

- Kiseki [hermanos], - dice la figura que recién llegó a las otras dos que pelean - tienen que darle oportunidad a quien 'las pasa' para que corra y no 'pasárselas' enseguida de que 'las pasó'. –

Cuatro tortugas adolescentes mutantes están entrenando mediante ese clásico juego llamado "Las traes", pero claro que juegan al estilo Ninja.

Miguel Ángel era quien _las traía _y logró darle alcance a Rafael y se _las pasó_, él _las tría _entonces, pero inmediatamente se _las pasó_ a Miguel Ángel sin siquiera darle chance de correr, pero Miguel Ángel hizo lo mismo, se _las pasó _a Rafael enseguida, y otra vez Rafael se _las pasó_ a su hermano menor y… ya se encasillaron en el juego ellos dos solos.

- ¡Tú las traes! – Rafael toca a Miguel Ángel y eso significa que ahora él _las trae_.

- ¡No! ¡Tú las traes! – Miguel Ángel toca a Rafael regresándole _las traes_.

- ¡Ahora TÚ las traes! – de nuevo.

- ¡No! ¡Tú las traes! – y otra vez.

Leonardo aprovecha que Rafael _las trae _para tocarlo y que se _las pase. _

- Yo 'las traigo'. Ahora... ¡córranle! -

- Si tú insistes. -

- ¡Patitas pa' qué las quiero! -

- Por fin se reanuda el juego. -

Dos de las tortugas se dispersan rápidamente.

- ¡A qué no me atrapas! ¡A qué no me atrapas! – Miguel Ángel elige quedarse y burlarse de Leonardo para provocarlo a que lo persiga.

Pero Leonardo prefiere una presa más fácil; corre tras Donatelo.

- ¡¿Por qué siempre yo?! – Donatelo tiene que huir.

- ¡No quiero presionarte Doni, pero necesitas el ejercicio más que cualquiera de nosotros! -

Debido a que la semana pasada Donatelo ha permanecido demasiado tiempo sentado frente a la computadora, el líder del clan se preocupa de que pierda condición.

Leonardo corre tras su hermano y, a pesar de que tiene que saltar y hacer piruetillas para evitar todos los obstáculos que hay entre su hermano y él, enseguida le da alcance; estira su brazo, y sus dedos casi tocan el caparazón de Donatelo.

Donatelo corre tanto como sus piernas se lo permiten, pero Leonardo es rápido, y cuando está por llegar a una pared, sabe que va a quedar acorralado, pero en segundos tiene una idea. Sacando provecho a la velocidad con la que corre, llega a la pared, con un par de zancadas "camina" ágilmente dos metros por ésta, se impulsa y gira hacia atrás, saltando por encima de Leonardo a escasos milímetros de que tocara su caparazón.

- ¡Qué buen salto! – su líder le felicita.

- No quiero perder en este juego, - dice Donatelo al tocar el piso firme - aunque debo decir que el castigo que se le impondrá al perdedor es un excelente motivo para no hacerlo. – pronto corre en otra dirección.

-Sí. – dice Miguel Ángel que está a varios metros de distancia de Leonardo pero va acercándose - ¿Qué perdedor quiere ir con Sensei a un retiro espiritual? -

- El perdedor de Leo. – dice Rafael, seguro en el techo del edifico de al lado - Hasta Doni no 'las ha traído'por más de cinco minutos, y tú sí, estás perdiendo a propósito, ¿oh sí? -

- Es porque ustedes se han esmerado. – ahora Leonardo va tras Rafael. – ¡Me ha sorprendido su desempeño! – corre y da un gran salto, consigue agarrarse de una tubería, da un giro de 180 grados para darse más impulso, se suelta y va a caer en el otro techo justo donde se encuentra Rafael, pero Rafael se quita a tiempo; aterriza sin problemas - Por poco y te atrapo. -

- Por poquito. - dice Rafael echando a correr; al llegar a la orilla del edificio salta hacia el otro donde está Miguel Ángel.

- Me gustan las noches como ésta. - dice la despreocupada tortuga, es decir Miguel Ángel – ¡Podemos gritar y correr y saltar por todos lados, – y eso hace - sin preocuparnos de que alguien nos vea! -

Quien _las trae,_ va acercándose rápidamente.

Rafael se ha detenido al lado de Miguel Ángel y Leonardo corre hacia ellos, pero ambos permanecen quietos. Cuando Leonardo está por tocar a Rafael y pasarle _Las traes_, Rafael sólo se hace a un lado, y por este repentino movimiento, Leonardo tropieza y cae.

- Y a mí me encantan las noches así, porque el Intrépido está más distraído. – dice Rafael con una sonrisa torcida.

- Porque estoy atento al entrenamiento y a nuestro alrededor. – dice Leonardo desde el suelo, apoyando sus brazos sobre el piso para poder levantar la cabeza - Una noche sin Luna es idónea para este excelente ejercicio: nos ayuda a agudizar el acecho, la atención, la agilidad… pero podemos no ser los únicos en aprovechar la oscuridad que impera a falta de la Luna, por eso no podemos bajar la guardia totalmente, por eso… -

- Lo que digas… – interrumpe Rafael para que Leonardo deje de sermonear - ¡pero no puedes atraparme! – y corre de nuevo.

- ¡Ya verás! – Leonardo rápido se pone de pie y va a perseguirlo con mayor decisión, pero Miguel Ángel se interpone en su camino.

- ¡A qué no me atrapas! ¡A qué no me atrapas! – vocifera y brinca a escasos metros del perseguidor.

- ¡A qué sí te atrapo! – Leonardo se olvida de Rafael.

- ¡Pero si soy el más rápido! – Miguel Ángel echa a correr y hace una pirueta, presumiendo su habilidad - ¿A poco crees que puedes atraparme? -

- No lo creo… –

Con fuerza, Leonardo se tira al suelo pero cae de espaldas, o más bien, cae sobre su caparazón; sus brazos y piernas los utiliza para impulsarse y ayudarse a girar cual trompo, y echo un ovillo giratorio, choca contra Miguel Ángel y lo derriba.

-¡Ah! -

- ¡Lo sé! -

A Miguel Ángel le toma valiosos segundos darse cuenta de lo que ha sucedido; levanta la cabeza cuando Leonardo se acuclilla a su lado.

- Yo sé que puedo atraparte, ototo [hermanito]. – Leonardo toca con su dedo índice la frente de Miguel Ángel, ahora él _las trae_ - En eso tienes que trabajar, Mickey; no estás concentrado al cien por ciento por estar bromeando. -

- Pero yo me divierto. -

- Yo también me divierto. Puedes divertirte y aprender a la vez. -

- ¿Me das una manita? – sonriendo, le tiende su mano para que le ayude a levantarse.

- Lo lamento; esta vez no. – pero Leonardo se yergue y echa a correr.

Miguel Ángel se pone de pie ya que ha fallado su treta, y mira a su alrededor. Enseguida ubica a su presa.

-¡Ai te voy, Doni! -

- De nuevo yo. – no tiene alternativa, tiene que correr.

Donatelo está a dos edificios de distancia, pero la tortuga genio sabe que esto no es suficiente para que Miguel Ángel no le de alcance.

- Siempre que 'las trae', - dice Rafael al cercarse a Leonardo (quien no se alejó mucho) - Mikey siempre va tras Doni. No me parece justo sólo porque Doni es el más fácil de atrapar. –

Ambos observan la persecución.

- A mí tampoco. No es lo ideal, pero es una manera para que Doni mejore su velocidad. -

Parece que sólo necesito un par de saltos para acortar la distancia; Miguel Ángel ya está pisándole los talones a Donatelo.

- ¡Corre, Doni, corre! ¡No te dejes alcanzar! – canturrea.

- ¡Contra Miguel Ángel nadie me puede ayudar! – Donatelo agrega, y es que son las estrofas de la canción de un viejo programa de televisión, o al menos la tonada.

Donatelo da un salto y trepa por el soporte de metal de un enorme contenedor de agua. Miguel Ángel lo sigue muy de cerca. Donatelo sube y sube hasta llegar a la repisa, trepa a ésta y camina con apremio, aunque más bien le gustaría correr, pero es estrecho ese reducido espacio; si corre, caería. Miguel Ángel ya está también caminando por la repisa. Ambos ponen a prueba su equilibrio.

Las otras dos tortugas los siguen desde abajo.

Al rodear el contenedor, Donatelo ve que hay cables atados en éste y que el otro extremo llega a unos tubos gruesos del siguiente techo; desenfunda su vara bo, la pasa por encima de los cables, toma el otro extremo de su vara y se desliza por los cables hasta el otro techo, apenas a tiempo porque su perseguidor ya está ahí.

- ¡Yo también puedo hacer lo mismo! – Miguel Ángel usa sus chacos para deslizarse por los cables.

Donatelo no espera a que sus pies toquen el techo, se deja caer al calcular que está a una altura prudente, pero debe continuar corriendo.

- ¡Ya me cansé! –

- Pero apenas empezamos con el juego. Sí que te falta condición, Doni. -

- Veo… en mi futuro próximo… arduas y prolongadas sesiones… de entrenamiento. –

- Lo que veo yo, - dice Miguel Ángel a punto de alcanzar a su hermano – es que TÚ te irás de "vacaciones" con Sensei. -

- ¡No! – Donatelo hace un último esfuerzo al imaginarse lejos de su imprescindible tecnología: en la huída, se topa con una antena de televisión, la toma, la dobla, se aferra a ésta, y a modo de catapulta, es lanzado lejos de las garras de su hermano.

- ¡Eso no se vale! -

- ¡Buen movimiento, Cerebrito! – Rafael le echa porras desde el edificio contiguo.

Donatelo llega a salvo al techo de otro edificio.

- Lo que sea que me auxilie para no ir con Sensei a ese retiro. ¡No podría sobrevivir por más de un día alejado de la civilización! –

Sin embargo, Donatelo no puede disfrutar de su victoria por mucho tiempo.

- Que no te oiga, sino… - Miguel Ángel, de un salto, aterriza muy cerca de Donatelo; ha utilizado la misma catapulta.

- No es tan malo como creen. – también de un salto, aparece Leonardo, interponiéndose entre Miguel Ángel y Donatelo.

- ¡Lo dices porque eres Splinter Dos, Splinter Dos! – dice Rafael, que sigue un tanto alejado.

- Así que, más que un castigo, - continúa Miguel Ángel con la amonestación para el líder – para ti sería un premio, Leo; por eso prefiero cazar a Doni o a aquel. – señala a Rafael con su pulgar.

- No tienen que verlo así. – dice Leonardo - Es la oportunidad que necesitan para adentrar en sus espíritus y conocerse más a sí mismos… -

- Mejor sigamos con las carreritas. – interrumpe Rafael - ¡Ahora sí que no me atrapas, Tontín! -

- Ja y más ja. – Miguel Ángel se alista para la persecución, pero Leonardo vuelve a interponerse.

- Creo que deberíamos dejarlo por hoy. Doni está cansado. – todos voltean a mirar a la agotada tortuga.

- No te preocupes por mí, Leo. Mi ritmo cardiaco se ha estabilizado gracias al pequeño descanso. No quisiera que tu compasión me exente del desafío y yo sea visto como el mediocre del grupo. -

- ¡Ese es nuestro Doni! - lo felicita Miguel Ángel – Entonces puedo seguir persiguiéndote. – le sonríe de una manera muy cómica.

- ¡No te será tan fácil! -

- Al menos - dice Leonardo – me gustaría que pensaran que ir con papá a ese retiro espiritual no es tan malo. –

- ¡En sus marcas! – sus hermanos lo ignoran totalmente - ¡Listos!... -

- Hermanos menores. - dice Leonardo para sí con una sonrisa en los labios – No puedes vivir con ellos, y tampoco sin e… - pero de repente, siente una horrible sensación... - ¡Cuidado! – en una fracción de segundo, toma a Donatelo y a Miguel Ángel por la espalda y se tira al suelo junto con ellos.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?¡ - Rafael también se tira al suelo cuando un extraño silbido pasa muy cerca de él; de inmediato se levanta y corre a reunirse con sus hermanos que se están poniendo de pie, menos uno. -¡LEO! – se arrodilla a su lado.

- Se los dije… - con esfuerzo, Leonardo consigue sentarse, y de su brazo derecho extrae una aguja hipodérmica - Les dije que… estuviéramos… atentos… - la deja caer y toma su cabeza; comienza a sentir que todo gira a su alrededor.

- ¡Vámonos! – dice Donatelo - ¡Nos atacan francotiradores! ¡De otro modo no podrían dispararnos en esta oscuridad! –

Rafael pasa un brazo de Leonardo por sus hombros y le ayuda a ponerse de pie.

Los cuatro corren a esconderse dentro una pequeña y destartalada bodega que hay en ese techo, pero antes de que puedan ponerse a salvo, una intensa luz y un potente ruido les cortan el paso.

- ¡Ah! – la repentina luz lastima sus ojos.

Quedan ciegos y sordos por unos instantes. La intensa luz no les permite ver y el poderoso sonido los desorienta; pareciera que se han interpuesto en el camino de una poderosa locomotora que está a punto de arrollarlos y hacerlos trizas.

- ¡NO TIENEN ESCAPATORIA! – una feroz voz se hace oír por un altoparlante.

- ¡Bishop! – grita Rafael lo más que le permite su garganta por sobre el ruido de las astas del helicóptero en el que viaja el individuo - ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cuándo nos dejarás en paz?! -

- ¡Después platicas con él! – exclama Donatelo - ¡Tenemos que huir! -

Corren hacia el otro lado, pero los disparos de las armas láser (que porta el helicóptero) los obligan a separarse y a arrojarse al piso.

Rafael tropieza junto con Leonardo porque Leonardo ya no puede moverse con agilidad, y caen; enseguida se oye un disparo más, diferente y demasiado cerca de ellos, Rafael voltea para cerciorarse que no hayan herido a su hermano, pero se trata de una cuerda metálica que ha atrapado el pie de Leonardo. En un segundo la cuerda es tensada y lo separa de su lado.

-¡No! – Rafael grita desesperado porque su hermano le es arrebatado de sus brazos.

Leonardo es arrastrado hacia el helicóptero.

Rafael se pone de pie enseguida y corre tras su hermano, quien no hace nada por evitar ser llevado hasta el helicóptero en el que vuela Bishop.

El somnífero ha hecho efecto y Leonardo es arrastrado como sin vida.

En un desesperado intento, Rafael va a saltar para atrapar la cuerda, pero debe evitar más disparos ayudándose con sus sais, luego, se toma un valioso segundo para mirar hacia la luz a la que está siendo llevado su hermano, pero es todo lo que ve: una resplandeciente luz; es como si el sol hubiese bajado a la Tierra sólo para incinerarlo a él, sólo para convertirlo en cenizas a él.

Repentinamente, "algo" cae del oscuro cielo cimbrando el techo del edificio.

Ese algo cae a escasos metros por enfrente de Rafael, y cuando se yergue, eclipsa al sol artificial.

Rafael sólo distingue, porque la luz no pierde toda su luminosidad, la silueta de ese algo: es una creatura colosal.

Ese ser extiende sus brazos, y lo que parecen ser alas que brotan de su ancha espalda, y salta para caer por delante de Leonardo, y con sus manos desnudas, toma la cuerda de metal y la rompe como si fuera una hebra de hilo; entonces, esa creatura le grita algo al humano que vuela en el helicóptero.

Rafael escucha que la creatura le grita amenazas a Bishop, pero no le interesa, sólo le interesa su hermano, así que guarda sus sais, y gracias a la sombra que proyecta la enorme creatura puede ver dónde está Leonardo; corre, se arrodilla al lado de su hermano y lo abraza para protegerlo tanto de Bishop como de ese ser que al parecer está ayudándolos pero en quien no se da el lujo de confiar.

Entonces, se oye un estruendo y el ser es atrapado en una red que al instante le propina un choque eléctrico; se derrumba aturdido, y la luz cobra intensidad.

Sin la sombra que le resguardaba, Rafael debe proteger sus ojos de la cegadora luz; aún así logra ver cómo es arrastrada la creatura hasta el interior del helicóptero.

La luz se extingue, y Rafael finalmente puede ver a Bishop con claridad aunque sólo por unos segundos.

Ya que el cazador ha atrapado a su presa, el helicóptero se aleja de inmediato.

La oscuridad y el silencio vuelven para instalarse cómodamente en su reino de penumbras.

) )°( (

Con esta historia celebro mi quinto aniversario en ffnet y también el haber llegado al fic número 100.

Será un fic lleno de acción, romance, misterio, traición, intriga, venganza, explosiones, ¡muchas explosiones!…

Desde hace mucho que quería escribir una historia así, pero la falta de tiempo me obligó a escribir fics de otro género, pero para este fic voy a hacer lo dice Leo de 2k12:

"No more Mr. Nice Turtle"

Comentarios, observaciones, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc; toda opinión es bienvenida.

n.n


	2. Chapter 2

.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews del primer capìtulo y por las felicitaciones!

Seguimos con esta aventura con algo de apuraciòn por la falta de internet (quièn me manda fiarme del imternet de la biblioteca), pero aquì està el segundo capìtulo.

.

**Disclaimer: **

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo.

Tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic; yo escribo por puro gusto y para hacer pasar un rato agradable a todo aquel que pase a leer. Lo único que espero ganar son sus apreciados reviews.

) ) ° ( (

**GUERREROS DE LA NOCHE**

Una noche sin Luna.

Una noche terriblemente oscura.

Una noche angustiosamente callada…

- ¡Leo! -

… pero un atormentado grito acaba con la quietud de esa inusual noche sumergida en las tinieblas.

- ¡Por favor, despierta! -

O al menos la noche se ve muy ennegrecida en este lugar donde alguien implora con desesperación, porque al nivel de la calle, la luz de los autos y la iluminación urbana espantan a la oscuridad y la obligan a refugiarse en estas alturas.

- Espera Rafa. –

Rafael ni siquiera se percata de que Donatelo se acerca, está atemorizado porque Leonardo no recobra el sentido.

Para que Donatelo pueda hacerle un chequeo a su hermano inconsciente (usando algùn instrumento que porte dentro de su inseparable bolsa), tiene que ser más firme con Rafael para que lo suelte.

- Rafa. – toca uno de los hombros mientras le habla con un tono de voz más elevado.

Funciona.

Rafael aparta la mirada de su hermano caído y se encuentra con unos profundos ojos cafés preocupados pero que también reflejan apremio. Comprende la silenciosa suplica de esos ojos, y con cuidado, recuesta a su hermano en el piso, sosteniendo únicamente su cabeza.

Donatelo se apresura a examinar a Leonardo.

– El somnífero que ha invadido su sistema es muy potente. Leo no despertará en varias horas, pero está bien. -

Oyendo la buena noticia, Rafael se tranquiliza y Miguel Ángel suspira de alivio.

- ¿Qué era esa "cosa"? – Rafael pregunta.

- Era Bishop. – Miguel Ángel le responde.

- Ese maldito no… ¡esa cosa que se llevó en vez de Leo! –

- No lo sé, - admite Donatelo poniéndose de pie – pero nos ayudó, incluso le gritó a Bishop que no nos hiciera daño. Ahora nos corresponde ayudarle. Bishop ha conseguido otro espécimen para su mesa de operaciones. -

- Tenías que decirlo. - Rafael mira con preocupación a su hermano inconsciente - Ya tuve bastante por esta noche. –

- Pero debemos rescatarlo, – dice Miguel Ángel – sea lo que sea, porque nosotros ayudamos a cualquiera que necesite ayuda y le echamos la mano cualquiera que sea su problema... ¡Oigan! Ese sería un estupendo eslogan: "Maleante, Ninja, Extraterrestre o Científico Malvado, no importa quien esté dándote problemas, nosotros ayudamos a cualquier desamparado." -

- Déjate de tarugadas. - Rafael gruñe al ponerse de pie cargando a su hermano en brazos - Hay que ir por la artillería pesada si queremos salvar a esa enorme cosa antes de que Bishop la convierta en brocheta. –

Las tres tortugas corren hacia el borde de la azotea para saltar al otro edificio y poder bajar a la calle donde está estacionado El Acorazado, pero a unos pasos, oyen nuevamente el inconfundible sonido de las aspas de un helicóptero. Se detienen.

- ¡Bishop regresó! – Miguel Ángel exclama asustado - ¡Ya se comió el plato fuerte y ha regresado por el postre! -

Miran hacia la oscuridad del cielo, hacia donde proviene el sonido, pero no ven nada.

El sonido se va acercando más y más, entonces, no muy alto por encima de sus cabezas, desde el costado de un edificio surge, no un helicóptero, sino "algo" que vuela como un pájaro.

Antes, ninguno pudo decir qué era la primer creatura que apareció debido a la intensa luz con la que habían sido acorralados, ahora el manto de la oscuridad no les permite distinguir del todo a esa segunda creatura, pero a pesar de esto, se dan cuenta de que no se trata de ningún ave que hayan visto en sus vidas.

- Me parece - dice Donatelo agudizando su vista lo mejor posible – que la estructura morfológica de este segundo "individuo" es similar a la de aquel que nos ayudó, aunque su tamaño es menor. –

- ¿Pues cuántas cosas hay de esas? – Rafael hace la pregunta.

Enseguida, además de escuchar que el sonido se intensifica, ven un haz de luz que surge del mismo costado del edificio de donde apareció el ser volador.

La creatura vuela huyendo del helicóptero.

Donatelo saca los binoculares de visión nocturna de su bolsa y los utiliza para apreciar mejor al ser con alas.

- ¡Por todos los Caparazones! ¡Es…! -

- ¡HEY BISHOP! – grita Miguel Ángel de repente en dirección al helicóptero y agitando los brazos - ¡SI QUIERES POSTRE, ACÁ ESTAMOS! -

El helicóptero cambia de rumbo; comienza a descender hacia donde se encuentran las tortugas.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces Cabeza Hueca?! – Rafael protesta por la tontería de acabar de hacer su hermano.

- Bishop debe de traer todavía a "eso" que nos ayudó de caer en sus garras. Mi plan es que yo distraigo a Bishop mientras ustedes dos suben al helicóptero y rescatan a la creatura. -

- ¿Y a Leo a quién se lo encargo? -

- Aaahh… Esa parte no se me ocurrió, después de todo, Leo es el de las ideas, pero por el momento, no está disponible. -

- Yo tengo una idea. - dice Donatelo con preocupación al retirarse los binoculares de los ojos.

- No será mejor que la mía. -

- ¡Corran! –

El helicóptero se les va encima.

Tiene que dispersarse, sólo que Donatelo y Miguel Ángel logran alejarse mucho más rápido que Rafael.

El helicóptero se lanza a perseguir a la tortuga de la bandana roja.

Donatelo y Miguel Ángel se dan cuenta y regresan pronto a ayudar a sus hermanos.

- ¡Plan B! – dice Miguel Ángel - ¡Leo y Rafa que distraigan a Bishop, y yo y tú rescatamos a la creatura! –

Donatelo hubiera preferido corregir la oración que acaba de decir su hermano, pero se enfoca en el problema: saca de su bolsa un gancho, y aprovechando que el helicóptero vuela casi arañando el techo del edificio, lo acciona y se incrusta en el fuselaje de la máquina.

- ¡Sujétate! -

Eso hace Miguel Ángel.

Ambos se agarran de la cuerda del gancho, sus pies se despegan del techo y comienzan a trepar rápidamente para ir directo al interior del helicóptero.

Mientras tanto, a Rafael se le ha acabado el edificio.

- ¡Quelonios! ¡No puedo saltar con Leo! –

Tiene que correr por la orilla de la construcción, sintiéndose enloquecer por no poder hallar la manera de brincar a algún edificio contiguo.

El helicóptero ya está a escasos metros de Rafael, pero no le lanza redes ni le dispara somníferos, más bien, sus ocupantes parecieran estar pensando en atraparlos o no, como un pescador que ha atrapado el pez más gordo del estanque y no quiere desperdiciar anzuelos con peces tan pequeños.

Rafael voltea y ve a sus dos hermanos que están trepando por una cuerda y que casi llegan a una de las patas del helicóptero; intuyendo el plan que está en marcha, decide darles más tiempo. Continúa corriendo por la orilla del la azotea, sin inmutarse en lo absoluto por la gran altura a la que se encuentra, mostrando gran temeridad, más de la que es capaz el mejor de los trapecistas humanos. En segundos está por llegar a la siguiente esquina; de ese lado, es más angosta la calle y lo por lo tanto el edificio contiguo está más cercano. Sin disminuir la velocidad a la que corre, se enfoca para dar un gran salto, pero algo sucede.

Se oye un fuerte sonido metálico a las espaldas de Rafael, lo que lo obliga a detenerse y voltea; ve que "algo" ha caído sobre la cola del helicóptero.

Por el impacto, el helicóptero se sacude, vira violentamente y Miguel Ángel y Donatelo son despedidos…

- ¡Ah! -

… y la cuerda por la que trepaban ellos dos es impulsada como látigo y golpea a Rafael.

- ¡Aaahh! – Rafael pierde el equilibrio y por agarrarse de la orilla del edificio, Leonardo se le resbala de su otro brazo - ¡LEO! -

Por unos segundos, que avanzan con desquiciada lentitud, una aterrada mirada dorada observa con impotencia cómo va cayendo Leonardo al abismo iluminado y atestado de humanos y automóviles; Rafael siente que también está cayendo a ese abismo a pesar de sostenerse fuertemente de la orilla del techo, pero Leonardo va a estrellarse contra el frio pavimento, y él va a estrellarse contra la implacable realidad por la inminente muerte de su hermano mayor…

Sin embargo, en un parpadeo, "algo" pasa volando rápidamente en picada: un ser con alas (quizás el mismo que estaba siendo perseguido por el helicóptero momentos antes, y quizás el mismo que cayó sobre éste hace escasos instantes) se lanza en la misma dirección que va cayendo Leonardo, y lo atrapa…

Rafael, suspendido en las alturas y observando la hazaña de la creatura, recuerda que debe respirar, y una inspiración llena sus pulmones con el vital aire.

La creatura no echa a volar, pareciera que cae junto con su "pasajero", haciendo pensar a Rafael que el milagro que presenció fue una farsa, pero la creatura consigue apoyar sus pies sobre un asta que sobresale de la pared, ésta se flexiona, y la creatura se catapulta de regreso al cielo, llevándose a la inconsciente tortuga consigo.

Rafael trepa ágilmente de regreso al techo y echa a correr siguiendo a ese ser que se ha llevado a su hermano muy alto en el cielo estrellado, maldiciendo en sus adentros ser una torpe tortuga terrestre. Al llegar a la orilla, debe dar un espectacular salto al edificio contiguo, aterriza sin mayor problema y continúa corriendo y saltando cuanto obstáculo hay en su desesperado camino.

- ¿Estás bien, Rafa? – Donatelo también se une a la persecución; Miguel Ángel los sigue muy de cerca.

Rafael no responde; sin parpadear, mira hacia el cielo para no perder de vista al ser con alas (corre desesperadamente sin fijarse en los moretones que sus hermanos menores sufrieron a causa de la caída); lo que ve después, es que el helicóptero ha regresado para continuar persiguiendo al ser volador. Ahora se maldice el no haberse ocupado primero del helicóptero y de sus ocupantes aprovechando que el aparato había sido desestabilizado momentáneamente.

- ¡Bishop va tras su premio doble! – dice Rafael esforzándose su mente para idear un plan que le ayude a sus hermanos y a la creatura librarse del desquiciado humano, pero el plan jamás llega a su mente - ¡CUIDADO! – grita, deseando con toda el alma que esa "cosa" lo haya oído.

Y sí lo oye, o es por su propia cuenta que se percata que corre peligro, porque el ser vuela para alejarse del helicóptero, pero sin éxito.

La máquina es mucho más rápida y sus armas son accionadas.

Las tortugas distinguen pequeños destellos que son disparados del helicóptero, lo que significa que los tripulantes de la máquina voladora no buscan capturar un prisionero más.

La creatura es herida, suelta a la tortuga, y ambos caen irremediablemente.

- ¡NO! -

Gritan las tres tortugas que ven caer a su hermano desde el cielo, sin embargo, en una sorprendente maniobra, el helicóptero desciende veloz y verticalmente, con tal precisión, que consigue ir descendiendo paralelamente a la velocidad que va cayendo la tortuga, procurando, milagrosamente, que las mortales aspas no lleguen a lastimar a la creatura con caparazón (claro que el piloto tiene que ver con ese milagro), la portezuela se abre y alguien aparece; ese alguien lanza un cable que se enreda en el cuerpo de la tortuga y la trapa, e inmediatamente el cable es tensado y tironeado, y la tortuga es llevada hacia el interior.

El helicóptero se detiene, quedando suspendido en el aire por un segundo, para luego adentrarse rápidamente en el cielo nocturno.

- ¡Wow! – Miguel Ángel frena su carrera al quedar maravillado por la extraordinaria maniobra que ha realizado el piloto con el helicóptero - Yo quisiera volar así. -

- ¡Esto todavía no se acaba! – grita Donatelo sin dejar de correr; corre hacia la dirección en donde va a caer, según sus relampagueantes cálculos, la creatura con alas.

El ser alado está por estrellarse pero a un edifico más allá y Donatelo salta a ese edificio, sacando de su bolsa un pequeño paquete del que tira un cordón y lo lanza tan lejos como puede.

El paquete se va inflando rápidamente conforme "vuela", y aterriza convertido en un colchón de unos cinco metros de alto.

- ¡Va a 'estamparse' más para allá! – grita Rafael; va unos pasos atrás de Donatelo pero corre más rápido, pasa a su hermano, llega hasta donde ha caído el colchón y lo empuja.

Miguel Ángel y Donatelo pronto ayudan; entre los tres empujan el enorme colchón y… un golpe seco lo cimbra y lo sacude. La fuerte ondulación empuja a las tortugas impulsándolas hacia atrás, cayendo de sentón.

- ¡Ah! -

El colchón amortiguó la caída de la creatura con alas, ahora se va desinflando automáticamente ya que ha cometido su propósito.

Las tortugas se levantan y comienzan a aplastar el colchón con sus pies para que se desinfle pronto.

- ¡Rápidorápidorápido! – ordena Rafael con desesperación, como si con esto el dispositivo fuera a obedecerlo.

En pocos segundos, el colchón queda casi tan plano como la desordenada cama de Miguel Ángel.

- Es justo lo que vi con los binoculares, y aún no puedo creerlo. – dice Donatelo.

- ¿Son reales? – pregunta Rafael.

- Al parecer sí. -

- Y yo creía que sólo eran un feo adorno de la Catedral de Notre Dame. -

- ¿Pero qué es? - pregunta intrigado Miguel Ángel al no entender de lo que hablan sus hermanos.

- Una gárgola. –

) ) ° ( (

No comenté nada al principio porque quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Este fic es un crossover.

¡Mi primer crossover!

8D

Estoy muy emocionada pero también muy nerviosa porque éste es mi primer fic de auténtica acción y mi primer crossover.

En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá con qué otra serie están haciendo mancuerda las tortugas (aunque a lo mejor ya adivinaste).

Comentarios, observaciones, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc.;

toda opinión es bienvenida.

n.n


	3. Chapter 3

.

Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews, estimados lectores n.n y disculpen que no responda cada uno de sus comentarios pero esto muy atareada con los dibujos que estoy haciendo para celebrar las 5,000 visitas en mi cuenta de Devianart, pero claro que voy leyendo con gran emoción cada una de sus palabras.

En el disclaimer podrás leer que ya incluyo el nombre de la otra serie que incluyo en este crossover. Ojala hayas tenido oportunidad de verla, sino, trataré de incluir notas de autor donde crea que es necesario hacer alguna explicación.

.

**Disclaimer: **

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA

no me pertenecen, más bien mi corazón le pertenece a Leo.

GÁRGOLAS, HÉROES GÓTICOS

tampoco me pertenecen;

mucho menos obtengo algún beneficio lucrativo aprovechándome de la fama de estas dos magnificas series animadas.

Yo escribo por puro gusto y para hacer pasar un rato agradable a todo aquel que pase a leer. Lo único que espero ganar son tus apreciados reviews.

) ) ° ( (

**GUERREROS DE LA NOCHE**

La creatura tiene un color de piel muy peculiar, es color rojo terracota; tiene cabello largo y blanco; su boca no tiene la misma forma que una boca humana, es más parecida al pico de un ave; sobre su cabeza sobresalen dos cuernos; posee una flexible cola y un par de alas enormes emergen de su espalda.

- ¿Pero qué es? - pregunta intrigado Miguel Ángel.

- Una gárgola. – Donatelo responde a la pregunta.

- ¡¿Una gárgola?! – vuelve a preguntar Miguel Ángel ahora sorprendido por saber finalmente de qué raza es la creatura.

- Sip. - le confirma Donatelo.

- Una gárgola. – dice Miguel Ángel como para asegurarse que escuchó bien.

- Sí. – le vuelve a confirmar Donatelo, pero su voz se oye menos paciente.

- ¡Una gárgola! – vuelve a decir Miguel Ángel ahora emocionado.

- ¡¿Qué no oíste que SÍ?! – Rafael le pregunta, más bien, le amenaza.

- ¿Y qué es una gárgola? -

Rafael se golpea su frente con la palma de su mano.

- Mikey, - Donatelo comienza a explicarle, inspirando aire para recuperar la calma - una gárgola es… ¡Aaah! - pero repentinamente "algo" lo derriba llevándoselo lejos.

- ¡DONI! – gritan Rafael y Miguel Ángel al ver qué ha sido.

Es otra gárgola, aunque más pequeña que las dos primeras que han visto y sin cabello.

Rafael y Miguel Ángel van a auxiliar a Donatelo, pero "algo" les cae encima, aplastando a ambos.

- ¡AAH! –

- ¿A dónde van, amigos? -

Miguel Ángel y Rafael no ven de quién se trata porque están boca abajo, sólo oyen una gruesa voz (aunque, dadas las circunstancias, es fácil suponer que se trata de otra gárgola).

- Ahora entiendo… al pobre Atlas… - dice forzadamente Rafael nombrando al mítico titán griego - ¡Tengo… el peso del mundo… sobre… mi caparazón! –

- Yo no peso tanto. – dice a la defensiva la voz.

- ¡Leo nos va a regañar bien bonito! – comienza a berrear Miguel Ángel al creer que se han metido en el problema más grande en el que hasta ahora se han involucrado – "Les dije que teníamos que estar atentos". – intenta imitar la voz de enfado de su hermano mayor.

- Leo... –

Como si sólo bastara oír el nombre de su hermano para recuperar las fuerzas, Rafael se levanta con fiereza…

- ¡AH! -

… la gárgola que lo aprisiona es derribada y corre hacia Donatelo para ayudarle.

Donatelo, ya en pie, lucha contra una gárgola con color de piel café verdoso, que esquiva el flexible bo, pero Rafael aparece y la toma por un brazo y la lanza contra la pesada gárgola que ya está levantándose.

- ¡Aaaahh! – chocan entre ellas.

Las gárgolas quedan aturdidas por un breve momento, y cuando logran ponerse de pie, Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel los amenazan con sus armas.

- ¡Hey! ¡Quietecitos se ven más bonitos! – les advierte Rafael.

La advertencia es ignorada, y gárgola más pequeña gira sobre su eje velozmente, y con algo parecido a un látigo, le arrebata a Rafael sus sais de las manos.

- ¡Oye! – y la más grande se le va encima - ¡Ah! -

La más pequeña se arroja contra Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Ay! –

Donatelo sostiene su bo listo para golpear a esos "individuos" cuando…

- ¡Deténganse! – suplica una voz con esfuerzo; es de quien cayó de las alturas: la gárgola de cabello blanco.

Todos, tortugas y gárgolas, se quedan muy quietos, como si estuviesen jugando el juego de "Encantados".

La gárgola de largo cabello blanco se pone en pie, tambaleante. Las otras dos gárgolas pronto le prestan ayuda.

- No debemos… pelear. – dice aún aturdido - Son como nosotros… o algo parecido. -

Donatelo, Miguel Ángel y Rafael se reagrupan.

- ¡Somos tortugas y no somos tan feos como ustedes! – espeta Rafael.

- Mi mami siempre me decía que era el más bonito. – dice indignado la gárgola regordeta, calva y de piel color aqua.

- Esperen. – vuelve a hablar la gárgola de cabello blanco, un poco recuperado – No somos sus enemigos. El que sí es enemigo se ha llevado a uno de ustedes y a uno de los nuestros. -

Las tortugas se sorprenden al recordar que uno de ellos los ayudó, y por intervenir, Bishop se lo llevó. Se miran, y en común de acuerdo, enfundan sus armas.

- Será más conveniente – dice Donatelo – si nos apartamos de aquí. - señala hacia abajo, indicándoles que están sobre su desbaratado dispositivo anticaídas.

Todos se apartan y enseguida Donatelo comienza a enrollar el dispositivo para volver a utilizarlo en otra emergencia.

- Creo que debemos empezar por el principio. – dice la gárgola de cabello blanco – Mi nombre es Brooklyn. -

- Yo soy Lexington. – se presenta cortésmente la gárgola más pequeña.

- Y yo Broadway. – se presenta amablemente la gárgola más rechoncha.

- Miguel Ángel, - se presenta la tortuga del antifaz naranja - y la tortuga de allá es Donatelo, y éste es Rafael. -

- ¡Basta de estupideces! – Rafael protesta – Aunque me gustaría saber de dónde han salido ustedes, pero perdemos tiempo estando aquí sin hacer nada mientras Bishop debe de estar llegando a su laboratorio para abrir, como a una galleta de la suerte, a mi hermano. –

- ¿Quién es Bishop? – pregunta Brooklyn.

- El que se llevó a mi hermano y a tu amigo el grandote. -

- No. Xanatos fue quien se los ha llevado. – asegura Brooklyn.

- No sé quién es ese, pero él no fue quien atrapó primero al grandote y luego a mi hermano, fue el méndigo de Bishop, un tipo que nos ha hecho 'la vida de cuadritos'de un tiempo para acá_. -_

- No se llama "Grandote", – aclara Lexington – su nombre es Goliath. Goliath sobrevolaba este sector y nos informó que Xanatos tenía acorraladas a una creaturas con caparazón, que ya había conseguido atrapar a una, pero que él las ayudaría. Acudimos tan pronto como pudimos, pero llegamos demasiado tarde. -

Hasta ahora, Miguel Ángel y Rafael se dan cuenta de que las gárgolas tienen unos comunicadores de los que se enganchan en la oreja, y vaya que son grandes las orejas de las gárgolas.

- Al volar para acá, - dice Brooklyn - fue cuando vi cómo atrapaban a Goliath y seguí al helicóptero, y no sé cómo le hizo, sólo lo perdí por un segundo en una vuelta, y acabé siendo yo el perseguido, pero no se la iba a dejar tan fácil; iba a virar y atacar para sacar a Goliath de ahí, pero oí un grito y los vi a ustedes, pero Xanatos también los vio, entonces cambió de objetivo. Traté de ayudarles pero se llevó a tu hermano. –

- Ni nos hacía falta la ayuda. – dice Rafael - Teníamos todo bajo control. –

- Pues a mí no me lo parecía. –

- Es que fue idea de Mikey. –

- No puedes culparme por intentarlo. – Miguel Ángel defiende su postura como el suplente de ideas.

- Entonces, fue poco después – dice Lexington – cuando vimos, Broadway y yo, que ustedes tenían rodeado a Brooklyn, por eso los atacamos. -

- ¡Estábamos ayudándolo! – dice Rafael un tanto desesperado – Si no es por mi hermano Doni, hubiera quedado como estampilla. Caías como piedra, Brooklyn, gracias a la "cortesía" de Bishop. –

- Pero no te enojes. – le pide Broadway – Todo ha sido muy confuso. -

Rafael se cruza de brazos, aún molesto.

- No me perseguía Bishop, sino Xanatos. – Brooklyn insiste.

- Esperen. – habla Donatelo, que ya ha guardado el dispositivo en su bolsa y se une a la conversación – Xanatos es el excéntrico millonario que vive en el castillo que trajo desde Escocia e instaló sobre el edificio de su corporativo. -

- Ese mero. – dice Brooklyn – Nos ha complicado la existencia desde que llegamos a Nueva York. -

- ¿Lo conoces? – pregunta Lexington.

- No lo conozco personalmente, pero si te ocupas de ver las noticias además de ver series animadas o programas deportivos, - Donatelo mira con desaprobación a Miguel Ángel y a Rafael – te enteras de las actividades de excéntricos millonarios como Xanatos. ¿Estás seguro, Brooklyn, de que era Xanatos quien iba a bordo del helicóptero, después de ese crucial segundo en el que lo perdiste de vista? –

- Pude ver sus ojos y su peinado de cola de caballo por el parabrisas. Tengo muy buena vista, créeme. –

- ¿Y antes de? -

- No. -

- Y nosotros sí. – dice Rafael - Mis hermanos y yo estábamos en primera fila cuando Bishop se llevó a Goliath. –

- Goliath dijo que era Xanatos quien amenazaba a una creaturas y asumí que era Xanatos, - dice Brooklyn – pero admito que desde arriba sólo pude ver cómo Goliath era atrapado con una red, pero sí vi a Xanatos dentro del helicóptero después de esa vuelta en la que él acabó persiguiéndome a mí; luego los persiguió a ustedes y se llevó a uno de ustedes. –

- Goliath. – dice Donatelo – Me parece un nombre adecuado dada su constitución física, pero volviendo a nuestro asunto… Hay desconcierto sobre el secuestro de Goliath y Leo. Nosotros vimos cómo era atrapado Goliath por Bishop, y no sé ustedes, Rafa y Mikey, pero yo no pude distinguir a Bishop cuando se llevó a Leo, sin embargo, Brooklyn asegura que se trataba de Xanatos. –

- A decir verdad – dice Rafael – yo nada más vi un monigote que se asomó del helicóptero y atrapó a Leo es una complicada maniobra aérea. -

- Como que ya me confundí más. – dice Broadway.

- ¡Tiempo fuera! – pide Miguel Ángel – A ver si entendí: Bishop salió en esta linda noche a buscar unos ricos bocadillos verdes, osease nosotros, pero, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Goliath? – Brooklyn asiente – Goliath nos salvó, Bishop lo vio y se le antojó cambiar de menú y se lo llevó a él, y casualmente esta misma noche, ese Xanatos también salió a buscar un tentempié, pero él salió a buscar unos bocadillos voladores, pero al ver a estos apetitosos postres verdes, prefirió llevarse uno. -

- ¡No hables de comida, qué ya me dio hambre! - suplica Broadway

- ¡A mí también ya me dio hambre!... pero eso fue lo que pasó: Xanatos se llevó a Leo y Bishop se llevó a Goliath. -

- Una explicación muy gráfica, Mikey. – dice Donatelo - Después de todo Leo tuvo razón: en una noche así, sin la luz de Luna, muchos son los que aprovechan para hacer fechorías, además de los ladrones. -

- Por eso – dice Lexington – extendimos nuestro perímetro de vigilancia: para evitar el mayor número de atracos posible. –

A las tortugas les da curiosidad que Lexington haya dicho "nuestro perímetro de vigilancia", pero no hay tiempo para pedir detalles.

- Y por eso - dice Miguel Ángel – salimos a entrenar a gusto. -

A las gárgolas les llama la atención la palabra "entrenar", aunque las armas que portan las tortugas les dan un indicio, y prefieren esperar a que haya otro momento menos tenso para preguntarles.

- Pero por eso - dice Rafael – se suponía que debíamos estar alertas y nos confiamos, aparecieron esos dos y nos han arruinado la noche. Ahora hay que pensar en cómo rescatar a Leo y a Goliath. ¿Alguna sugerencia?, que se nos acaba el tiempo. -

- Ustedes irán por Leo, – Donatelo les propone a Broadway, Lexington y a Brooklyn – y nosotros por Goliath. – les dice a Rafael y a Miguel Ángel - Después de todo, sabemos en dónde se encuentran nuestros respectivos enemigos. -

- Me parece bien. – dice Broadway.

- Es buena idea. – dice Lexington.

- Okidoki. – dice Miguel Ángel.

- Si estás seguro… - dice Rafael.

- Ustedes saben dónde localizar a Xanatos y nosotros a Bishop. - continua Donatelo - Conocemos, ustedes y nosotros, las tácticas que pueden emplear cada uno para tender trampas, así que será sencillo burlar cualquier artimaña. -

- ¡Pues andando! – Rafael se impacienta.

- Yo no estoy tan seguro. – dice Brooklyn.

- Si sabes algo, desembucha ahora mismo. – le exige Rafael.

- ¿Siempre es tan malhumorado? – Broodway le pregunta con discreción a Miguel Ángel sobre la exaltada conducta de Rafael.

- No siempre. – dice Miguel Ángel, pero recuerda ciertas situaciones, como aquella vez cuando él tomó la rebanada más grande de pizza y Rafael se enfureció porque se quedó con la más pequeña, y se corrige – Bueno, casi siempre. - pero hay más detalles que recuerda, como cuando olvida que es el turno de Rafael para ver la televisión y se sienta muy despreocupadamente en el sofá a ver su programa favorito cuando no debía hacerlo, y qué problemase arma; o cuando en el desayuno se acaba el cereal y lo culpa de acabárselo; o como cuando se le hace tarde a la práctica de la mañana y se pone de muy mal humor, como si alguien más hubiese tenido la culpa - Más bien sí, siempre está de mal humor, pero es buen hermano. -

- Espero que no sea pero muy en el fondo. –

Miguel Ángel se queda pensando sobre si Rafael es un buen hermano aunque muy en el fondo, pero la plática lo regresa a la situación presente.

- Creo que es obvio - dice Brooklyn – que este ataque lo tenían planeado. Bishop y Xanatos conocen los hábitos de los respectivos clanes. Bishop sabía que ustedes, en una noche así, se mostrarían más abiertamente, y Xanatos también sabía lo mismo de nosotros. Esta noche la aprovecharon bien nuestros enemigos para localizarnos, y desafortunadamente, o afortunadamente, cada cual halló algo diferente a lo que había salido a buscar, pero han seguido el plan original que habían trazado desde un inicio: atrapar a uno para atraer a los demás. Seguramente Bishop está preparado para atraparlos a ustedes, Tortugas, y Xanatos estará preparado para atraparnos a nosotros, Gárgolas; aunque la presa que se llevaron no era lo que habían pensado atrapar al salir de cacería, y podemos sacar provecho de esto. -

- ¿Estás sugiriendo – pregunta Miguel Ángel – que ustedes irán con Bishop y nosotros con Xanatos, nada más porque Bishop no está esperando ser invadido por gárgolas, y Xanatos no está esperando ser invadido por tortugas, y por eso nos será más fácil cumplir con la misión de rescate si intercambiamos enemigos? -

- ¡Captaste! – Brooklyn lo felicita.

- Sí, - dice Rafael – a mí también me sorprende que a Mikey se le 'prendiera el foco'. -

Las gárgolas miran a Rafael sin comprender qué quiso decir.

- Te voy a acusar con Leo que me insultas frente a casi desconocidos, Rafa. – dice Miguel Ángel muy ofendido.

- Dile. – Rafael sencillamente se encoge de hombros.

- Entonces – Donatelo encausa la conversación al tema principal – tenemos poco tiempo para diseñar un plan de rescate antes de que ellos lleguen a la misma conclusión a la que nosotros hemos llegado. -

Curiosamente, Miguel Ángel y Broadway hablan al unísono.

- ¿Podemos comer algo primero? –

- No hay tiempo. – dicen Brooklyn y Rafael a la vez, sólo que Rafael habla con su habitual tono elevado.

Broadway acepta resignadamente la orden de Brooklyn, pero no Miguel Ángel la imposición de Rafael.

- ¡Ándale Rafita! ¡¿Sí?! ¡Por favor! ¡Y te quiero más que ayer! – comienza aimplorarle a su hermano.

- Nada más porque no está Leo no vengas a rogarme a mí. – se encamina hacia la orilla del edificio.

Ya que Rafael lo ignora, Miguel Ángel acude con su otro hermano.

- ¡Ándale Doni! ¡¿Sí?! ¡Por favor! ¡Vamos a comer algo rápido, y te quiero más que ayer! -

- Mikey, no es momento para pensar en comida. – Donatelo lo reprende y sigue a su hermano que se ha adelantado.

- Pero yo no puedo pensar si no como primero. -

- Pero si tú nunca piensas. – voltea a decirle Rafael.

- Síguele Rafita, síguele. –

Las gárgolas caminan un tanto rezagados detrás de las tortugas sin inmiscuirse en la peculiar disputa; tienen su propio tema de conversación.

- Brooklyn, - le llama Lexington – me parece una buena idea que ellos vayan con Xanatos y nosotros con el tal Bishop, pero… -

- ¿Pero qué, Lex? –

- ¿Cómo lograrán las tortugas llegar al castillo que está por sobre las nubes, si ellos no poseen alas que los ayuden a volar? –

- Es un detalle que… seguramente podrán resolver. -

) ) ° ( (

Comentarios, observaciones, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc.;

toda opinión es bienvenida.

n.n


	4. Chapter 4

.

Me alegró mucho, estimados lectores, que esta idea de juntar en un crossover a tortugas y gárgolas les haya gustado, pero esta idea no es tan original (aunque no recuerdo cómo se me ocurrió pero la divagué hace unos tres años); hay varios crossovers en inglés de las tortugas y las gárgolas, aunque no he leído ninguno, pero mi intención es escribir este crossover de principio a fin, esperando, claro, que mi linda musa Loeriel no me abandone, porque este crossover va a ser extenso.

Este capítulo es algo largo y es que me parece que no hay que dividir la acción. Ojala sea de tu agrado.

Y aprovechando, pongo como yo creo deben ser las edades de los protagonistas.

Por el lado de los "malos" (entrecomillado porque Bishop me agrada ^.^):

Bishop 43,

Xanatos 37,

Shredder aparenta 45

(en este crossover él es humano),

Karai 19.

Por el lado de las gárgolas:

Goliath y Elisa debe tener unos 35 años,

Brooklyn y Broadway quizás unos 25,

Lexington es el más joven con sus 20,

y Hudson unos 60.

Por el lado de las tortugas:

Casey y Abril deben rondar los 30,

Splinter tal vez unos 40,

y si has podido leer todos mis fics, obviamente ya sabes que

las tortugas tienen 15 años.

.

**Disclaimer:**

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA

no me pertenecen, más bien mi corazón le pertenece a Leo.

GÁRGOLAS, HÉROES GÓTICOS

tampoco me pertenecen;

mucho menos obtengo algún beneficio lucrativo aprovechándome de la fama de estas dos magníficas series animadas.

Yo escribo por puro gusto y para hacer pasar un rato agradable a todo aquel que pase a leer. Lo único que espero ganar son tus apreciados reviews.

) ) ° ( (

**GUERREROS DE LA NOCHE**

- Una Gárgola. – dice asombrado un hombre vestido de negro al descubrir, tras preguntarle directamente al ser que atrapó en vez de la tortuga humanoide, qué especie de creatura es.

Una fornida gárgola de cabello negro y piel violácea le observa con cautela.

- Mi nombre es Goliath. – habla la gárgola.

El hombre parece asombrarse aún más al escuchar la profunda y firme voz de ese ser.

- Así como a usted le parece imposible mi presencia, – prosigue hablando Goliath, con una tranquilidad que pareciera que estuviese conversando con un viejo conocido – de la misma manera a mí me parece inverosímil que los humanos hayan dejado de creer que alguna vez existimos e inclusive que convivimos con ellos. -

- Los humanos – habla Bishop con frialdad salvando rápidamente el momento de sorpresa - son ávidos consumidores por excelencia: ayer creían en la magia y en la superstición; hoy creen en mundos virtuales; mañana creerán en la invasión de otros mundos. -

- Y salvo contadas excepciones, nunca han sido capaces de creer en sí mismos. -

Bishop analiza con fascinación a su prisionero que tiene cautivo en una prisión de tres paredes blancas y una pared de cristal.

La red electrificada está diseñada para dejar inconsciente a una tortuga humanoide, pero la red que le fue arrojada a esta enorme bestia sólo la aturdió momentáneamente. Bishop esperaba, una vez pasado el shock, que la inmensa bestia se le fuera encima y lo destrozara con esas tremendas garras que posee, pero no lo hizo, sino que permaneció en silencio, se dejó conducir a la celda, y en un acto que hace minutos le pareció sin cordura, probó a hablarle, a entablar una conversación, y una vez hecho esto, apenas cruzadas unas pocas palabras, ha comprendido que la gárgola es un ser sumamente inteligente.

¿Realmente pretende excavar en sus entrañas para quitarse esta estúpida inquietud de averiguar si se trata en realidad de un alienígena?

Y esa mirada, que ha reclasificado no de desconfianza sino de prudencia, esa mirada que le dirige la gárgola… pareciera que quisiera adentrar en su mente y borrarle completamente esa duda que le insiste en tomar un cuchillo y destazarlo con sus propias manos, sólo para averiguar que, efectivamente, se trata de una creatura que tantas mitologías han plasmado en leyendas, temiendo su poder y alabado su nobleza.

- Las gárgolas que aún existen, - dice Bishop - tras vivir cientos de años postradas en la Catedral de Notre Dame y en incontables construcciones antiguas de esta ciudad, continúan inamovibles en su sitio, cumpliendo con la misión que les fue encomendada hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo es que tú puedes caminar y hablar? Respiras, eres de carne y hueso; no eres como tus petrificadas colegas. -

- Los cuentos, las leyendas y los mitos que los humanos escribieron y que finalmente se empecinaron en convertir en mera fantasía, tienen su origen en la realidad. Yo soy real. –

Este encuentro ha sido totalmente diferente a cualquier otro que haya tenido, piensa el humano. Nunca había percibido esa majestuosa tranquilidad ni esa sensación sobre que él no es el único que está examinando a un probable enemigo, ni tampoco había experimentado esa certeza sobre que si el prisionero llegase a verse en peligro, le sería sumamente sencillo ponerse a salvo.

Esa es la aplastante certidumbre que emana de esa gárgola, de Goliath.

El hombre ya no está seguro de querer diseccionar a tan imponente creatura, porque una voz, la voz de su intuición (que no había escuchado desde hace un largo tiempo), le dice que libere a la gárgola, le pide que, por al menos una vez, debe creer sin necesidad de descuartizar, desparramar sangre, destazar la carne y tomar una muestra y examinarla bajo el microscopio.

Bishop da un paso y levanta una mano para oprimir el botón que accione la puerta y la gárgola sea liberada… pero titubea.

La indecisión de no estar completamente seguro sobre lo que el llamado Goliath le afirma qué es, lo obliga a detenerse, y un odio estalla incontenible desde lo más profundo de su corazón y le exige que continúe con lo planeado: ¡qué aprisione a cuanta creatura grotesca tenga la desafortunada ocasión de cruzarse en su camino y que la descuartice sin compasión, con la misma crueldad que tuvieron con él!

La mano que había levantado Bishop la utiliza para acomodar los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

- Eres real; eso basta para que tengas el honor de formar parte de mi investigación. –

El tono de voz del humano inquieta a la gárgola.

- ¿Qué investigación? –

- Mañana lo sabrás. – Bishop se aleja por el pasillo y desaparece tras una puerta.

Goliath va a sentarse a la mitad de la habitación en espera del día de mañana para comprender a la perfección si ese humano es un enemigo, aunque su intuición le grita que lo es.

: : :

- Una tortuga. – dice con desinterés un hombre moreno y con peinado de cola de caballo.

- Así es, Señor Xanatos. – le responde un hombre de cabello rubio y que trae gafas - Según el resultado que ha arrojado el estudio del ADN, - revisa la información en una sofisticada tableta electrónica - esta creatura, que pertenece al género masculino, en realidad es una tortuga marina que se le denomina Chelonia Mydas; comúnmente se le llama Tortuga Verde. -

Xanatos mira atentamente a una tortuga antropomorfa que yace inconsciente sobre una especie de mesa de operaciones; la han recostado boca abajo debido a la curvatura del caparazón. Traía un par de espadas y se las han retirado junto con un extraño y pequeño objeto con forma de coraza de tortuga.

- Resultó ser una tortuga. – dice Xanatos decepcionado - Y yo que creía que era una especie de gárgola sin alas. –

- Pero ciertamente, este ejemplar no es común. El estudio también arrojó que este animal marino sufrió una mutación, por ello tiene un aspecto humanoide. –

- Sin embargo, sigue siendo una tortuga, Owen. -

- ¿Qué opina de las espadas que traía consigo? –

Owen se acerca a otra mesa, deja un momento la tableta electrónica, toma las espadas y entrega las armas a Xanatos.

Xanatos las examina con detenimiento.

- Mmmmhhh… No son ninguna antigua reliquia, pero el guerrero que las forjó puso una parte de su propia alma en ellas. –

- Y ese guerrero es esta tortuga. -

Xanatos devuelve las espadas, y camina alrededor de la mesa de operaciones.

- No posee garras, - toma una muñeca de la tortuga para ver los dedos más de cerca, por si tiene garras retractiles, pero no las tiene – ni colmillos, – ahora ladea un poco la cabeza y ver si acaso algún colmillo se asoma; tampoco – ni posee músculos portentosos. – es notorio que la tortuga se ejercita pero su cuerpo no es tan fornido - Le administraron un somnífero muy eficaz a esta creatura que no posee garras, ni colmillos, ni una gran musculatura; es inofensiva. ¿Quién podría tomarse tantas molestias para atrapar a una creatura tan humilde? –

- No puedo responder a su pregunta, pero sí sobre su masa muscular. – toma la tableta para leer la información - Ya que es una tortuga antropomorfa, su musculatura está en pleno desarrollo debido al simple hecho de su edad: tiene quince años. -

- ¿Quince años? – esto sí sorprende a Xanatos.

- Conforme llegue a la edad adulta, obtendrá mayor peso y músculo. -

- Naturalmente, pero, ¿qué hace un niño como este, con unas espadas como estas? –

- Dado que traía el armazón para transportarlas, es obvio que sabe emplearlas. Inconciente, podrá parecer una creatura inofensiva, pero cuando despierte y quiera averiguar qué hace aquí… No en vano se habrá ganado esa cicatriz en algún combate. – Owen señala el caparazón de la tortuga.

Xanatos observa la gran rasgadura del lado izquierdo del caparazón.

- Una tortuga, una creatura que no es un depredador feroz, se ha vuelto uno. Interesante. – parece que ahora sí ha llamado la atención del millonario - Me gustaría verle en acción. Debe ser un fenomenal contraste en su manera de pelear comparándolo con la brutalidad que emplea una gárgola. –

- Evidentemente es un espadachín, entonces, el precepto por el cual debe regirse es: "La gracia y la técnica deben fluir juntas en armonía y belleza." –

- Me gustaría ver pelear a este chico. ¿No hay manera de despertarlo? -

- Lo lamento. Aún prosigue el análisis del somnífero; es demasiado complejo como para hallar el antídoto en poco tiempo. Será más prudente esperar a que pase el efecto. -

- Asegúrate de que no vaya a ninguna parte. -

Owen asiente.

David Xanatos se retira a continuar sus labores de excéntrico millonario.

: : :

Una prisión de paredes blancas.

Un blanco exageradamente pulcro.

Un blanco repugnantemente luminoso.

Esa luminosidad tan blanca comienza a irritar sus ojos acostumbrados a la opacidad de la oscuridad.

Goliath cierra los ojos.

No funciona.

Ni siquiera cerrando sus párpados puede huir de esa incomoda luz, pero no tiene otra alternativa más que mantener la calma, calma que se supone un resplandor blanco, como el de la Luna llena, debería brindarle, pero este blanco le enferma. Comienza a sentirse desesperado… ¡quiere salir huyendo de ahí no importa que tenga que atravesar paredes, sólo quiere alejarse de ese inmundo color blanco!...

Pero entonces, escucha algo, lo que lo pone nervioso. Escucha que alguien le habla…

Goliath.

… lo que es imposible, porque está solo.

Goliath.

Goliath no necesita abrir los ojos para cerciorarse que haya alguien más en la celda; agudiza su sentido del oído… y sí, está sólo, pero la voz definitivamente proviene de alguna parte.

**¡Goliath!**

Se sorprende al descubrir que la voz sale de las paredes. Es el aborrecible color blanco el que le habla, y le recuerda, con insultos, todos sus errores.

**¡Qué idiota eres!**

**¿Por qué estás confiando en ese humano?**

**¡Por confiar en los estúpidos hombres perdiste a muchos hermanos y hermanas, y a tus hijos e hijas también! ¡Y estás haciendo lo mismo ahora! ¡Estás confiando en un humano!**

**¿Acaso crees que ese hombre, que no tuvo siquiera la gentileza de presentarse, es alguien que merezca que le des la oportunidad de decir que es un amigo?**

**¡No lo es!**

**¡Pero eres tan idiota que estás esperando a que mañana te diga que no hay de que temer, pero lo que hará será tomar un hacha y partirte en trozos como a un árbol seco!**

**Y por esperar a que ese humano te diga lo que tú ya sabes, los demás no aguardarán a que el mismo Rey Arturo despierte de su largo letargo para que te rescate. ¡Ellos vendrán a sacarte de aquí! ¡Ellos vendrán y él los encerrará, y también terminarán siendo aniquilados, y todo por tu culpa!**

**Todo por querer confiar, por anhelar que haya más humanos como tu amiga Elisa, pero Lexington, Brooklyn, Hudson, Bronx y Broadway morirán por tu culpa, de la misma manera que lo permitiste hace mil años…**

Goliath abre de golpe sus párpados ante el tormentoso recuerdo.

El color blanco de la habitación hiere sus ojos; la luz se clava en sus sensibles ojos como una filosa daga y el dolor penetra profundamente atravesando su cabeza a tal grado de sentir que se partirá en dos.

Debe usar sus manos para cubrirse la herida.

Gruñe, se enfada consigo mismo por poner a los demás miembros de su clan en peligro.

Oye unos pasos que se acercan.

Se pone de pie descubriendo sus ojos y los abre lentamente para que la daga luminosa no los vuelva a lastimar.

Un hombre distinto al que conversó con él se ha detenido frente a su celda; éste viste un tipo de uniforme color blanco.

- Hemos observado que la luz intensa lástima sus ojos, por lo que hemos concluido que es una creatura de hábitos nocturnos. – Goliath asiente - No queremos que la luz queme sus retinas, así que disminuiremos la intensidad. –

- Gracias. -

El hombre se retira, y la voz de la luz blanca vuelve a escucharse.

**¡Ja!**

**Una pequeña cortesía contigo, y ya crees que es un amigo de verdad.**

**¡Torpe!**

Goliath cierra sus párpados esperando que pronto la luz disminuya su blancura.

Pero los segundos transcurren penosamente largos, y la desesperación comienza a agrietar su ya frágil cordura.

Todo está tan iluminado… tan dolorosamente iluminado…

No sólo la habitación en la que se encuentra es repulsivamente blanca, también los pasillos y las celdas contiguas son totalmente blancos.

Vuelve a cubrir sus ojos con la palma de sus manos; se refugia en esa diminuta oscuridad que el cuenco de sus manos ha formado. Esto alivia su malestar, al menos el de sus ojos.

Debe pensar en cómo escapar, aunque "ellos" ya han averiguado que una luz intensa puede molestarlo; debe actuar rápido entonces.

Se descubre con lentitud y se acerca al cristal; es grueso, pero sus garras pueden despedazar incluso el más fuerte concreto. Posa su mano derecha en el cristal y rasguña su superficie.

El cristal lanza un alarido agudísimo, como el de un gato que está por perder su séptima vida, y el alarido lastima sus sensibles oídos.

**Mala idea.**

Evalúa.

Puede destruir el cristal aunque tenga que soportar el chirrido que haría al arañarlo, pero también puede internar escapar por una de las paredes, o por el techo; debe alcanzar un lugar alto si quiere escapar de ahí volando ya que es su única opción.

Escucha unos pasos, de nuevo.

Es el mismo hombre vestido con el uniforme blanco.

- Le pedimos, de la manera más atenta, que no vuelva a hacer eso, o tendremos que inmovilizarlo. –

- Lo lamento, pero he descubierto que sus intenciones no son buenas. -

- ¿Qué…? –

Goliath no le permite al humano que termine su pregunta. De un poderoso zarpazo, rasga el cristal que grita un agudo chirrido ante su inminente destrucción, y es destrozado en infinitos pedazos.

El hombre se protege con sus brazos ante la lluvia de cristales, pero inmediatamente se descubre, percatándose que el prisionero ya no lo es más.

La gárgola, al verse libre, rápidamente salta para evitar los cristales rotos, y huye.

La alarma es activada.

Goliath corre por el pasillo eternamente blanco pero se desespera pronto, y en vez de continuar corriendo hasta encontrar alguna puerta, salta al alto techo y se aferra a éste ayudándose con las garras de manos y pies, y comienza a cavar usando su garra derecha.

Escombros y polvo se esparcen por doquier.

**¡No podrás escapar!**

**¡Te atraparán y te llevarán directo a tu muerte!**

**¡Tú has llevado a la muerte a los últimos de tu clan!**

**¡Tú…!**

Los gritos que lo atormentan callan cuando ha destruido una gran parte de esa inmensidad blanca y ha hallado al relajante gris del concreto.

.

En una habitación donde hay todo un equipo de cómputo de la más alta tecnología, se encuentran varios hombres cumpliendo con sus labores respectivas.

De repente, un fuerte golpe proveniente del piso hace que los hombres salten de sus asientos.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunta uno.

- Estamos justo encima de la zona de celdas. – dice otro con un tono de alarma en la voz - ¿No creerán que esa "cosa" que trajeron hoy…?

Un golpe mucho más fuerte cuartea el grueso concreto.

Estando entrenados para situaciones de emergencia, los hombres toman las armas que traen asidas a sus cinturas, y cuando están por activarlas, el piso es atravesado por un gran puño de color violáceo.

- ¿Pero qué diantres…? -

El enorme puño se retira pero vuelve a arremeter y una buena parte del piso es hecha pedazos, abriéndose un gran hoyo del cual emerge…

- ¡Un demonio! – grita asustado uno de los hombres al ver con ojos desorbitados al monstruo que emerge del enorme hueco y se yergue en toda su altura, que es considerable y aterradora.

A la gárgola le gustaría decirle al tembloroso humano que no es un demonio, pero en cuanto nota que están armados (gracias a que ahí no hay ninguna luz blanca que lastime sus sensibles ojos), frunce el seño y extiende sus alas y brazos para parecer más intimidante, y no lo parece, lo es.

Los hombres disparan.

Goliath, con asombrosa agilidad, salta hacia la puerta metálica, clava sus garras en ésta, y usando toda su fuerza, la rasga como si fuera una simple hoja de papel; salta a través de ésta y echa a correr con sus cuatro extremidades.

Los hombres salen sólo para ver cómo huye el "demonio" porque ellos no se encargan de la seguridad de las instalaciones.

Goliath corre por el pasillo color gris con mayor destreza gracias a que puede ver con claridad, pero se mantiene alerta en todo momento; entonces, oye pasos apresurados, muchos pasos. Se detiene, se yergue y comienza a cavar en la pared más próxima. Polvo y escombros se dispersan por todas partes.

- ¡Ahí está! – grita un hombre de la cuadrilla de seguridad al ver a la enorme gárgola - ¡Disparen! -

Goliath, en cuanto oye la orden de atacarlo, rápidamente usa los escombros para lanzárselos; los hombres deben cubrirse y este momento lo aprovecha para adentrarse en un salto por el hueco que abrió; descubre que es otra habitación donde hay más equipo de cómputo, pero no hay nadie que lo opere. Decide crear una distracción.

Se acerca a las maquinas automatizadas y comienza a destruir con sus poderosas garras todo lo que emita parpadeos de luz o algún sonido de procesamiento.

El equipo, cuando sus entrañas de cables son arrancadas con brutalidad, arroja incontables chispas, se desangra abundantemente, y esta sangre, con su abrasiva calidez, provoca un fuego que se aviva rápidamente.

Algunos hombres de seguridad se asoman a través del hueco y le apuntan con sus armas a la gárgola, entonces, Goliath arranca un gran tablero con todo y su soporte, las chispas de electricidad saltan, y se los arroja; los guardias deben apartarse para no ser aplastados por el pesado equipo.

Goliath corre hacia la puerta, la derrumba con un tremendo golpe y abandona esa habitación que ha comenzado a incendiarse.

: : :

Tres gárgolas están postradas en la orilla del techo de un edificio, pero éstas no son de este tipo de gárgolas que, donde fueron colocadas el primer día, jamás se han movido.

- ¿Estás seguro de que éste es lugar, Lex? – Brooklyn hace la pregunta.

- Según la tarjeta que hallamos, aquí es donde tienen cautivo a Goliath. -

Tortugas y Gárgolas regresaron al techo donde Goliath fue capturado para buscar alguna pista que les indicara a dónde se lo había llevado Bishop, y "casualmente" encontraron tirada una tarjeta metálica con una dirección inscrita.

- Ha sido muy amable de su parte – dice Broadway con un sarcasmo sutil – haber dejado la "invitación". –

Fue más que obvio entender que Bishop dejó esa tarjeta a propósito.

- Sí. - dice Lexington – Lo que confirmó lo que habíamos sospechado: "atrapar a uno para atraer a los demás". -

- Pero Bishop atrapó a una gárgola. – dice Brooklyn un tanto preocupado – Ojala no esté ya pensando que lo que va a atraer son gárgolas, o al menos espero que no haya terminado de prepararnos la "bienvenida". –

Lexington, Broadway y Brooklyn observan con inquietud una vieja fábrica aparentemente abandonada.

- A mí no me gusta. – dice Broadway – Se parece al castillo de esa película en la que un hombre grita "¡Vive!" – se refiere a la película de Frankenstein.

- Pues Goliath no va a vivir mucho – apremia Brooklyn – si seguimos pensando en cómo entrar. Tenemos el factor sorpresa a nuestro favor: tocamos, y en cuanto abran la puerta, armamos un tremendo 'merequetengue'. -

- Tú eres el segundo al mando, Brooklyn. – le dice Lexington – Tú sabes lo que haces. -

- En realidad… no, no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que Goliath haría algo así. -

- ¡Pues hagámoslo! – dice Broadway.

Emprenden el vuelo.

Cada uno lleva una pequeña bazuca portátil enfundada en un cinturón que llevan ceñido a la cintura, cortesía del ingenio de Donatelo.

Las tres gárgolas planean con rapidez rumbo a un costado de la vieja fábrica que al parecer tiene tres niveles.

Repentinamente hay disparos de una arma láser que intenta derribarlos, pero las gárgolas logran esquivarlos yendo de derecha a izquierda, ascendiendo y descendiendo, plegando y desplegando sus alas con suma destreza, realizando esos ágiles sorteos con total precisión para no chocar entre ellos, y cuando están a escasos metros de la fábrica...

- ¡Lex! – le grita Brooklyn; él ya sabe qué hacer.

Lexington tiene que dejar de realizar maniobras evasivas y desciende de lado apuntando con la bazuca y buscando el ángulo perfecto para el disparo, no sin arriesgarse a ser herido porque las ráfagas no se detienen, pero gracias a su habilidad de vuelo, pasan demasiado cerca de él tres rayos de luz justo en el momento en que acciona el gatillo...

… y un proyectil, de apenas treinta centímetros de largo, es lanzado con tremenda potencia, potencia que empuja a la pequeña gárgola hacia atrás, pero rápidamente Lexington extiende sus alas en toda su amplitud para frenar el fuerte empuje.

El proyectil se impacta a poca distancia de donde se ubica el arma (Lexington lo hizo así para no lastimar al humano que está manipulándola), y se desata un fuerte estallido…

: : :

Goliath va corriendo en sus cuatro extremidades, cuando de repente, ocurre una gran sacudida inesperada, no como la que provoca un terremoto, sino la que provoca una fuerte explosión, porque la sacudida es breve pero intensa. Se detiene, mira hacia atrás, hacia donde destruyó toda la tecnología que pudo, pero ahí no ha ocurrido la explosión, todavía no.

Preocupado, reanuda su carrera.

.

Brooklyn, Broadway y Lexington no esperan a que el polvo, en el que se ha convertido parte de la pared, se disperse; planeando se adentran en esa extensa nube de polvo aguantando la respiración para no ahogarse, y por breves segundos no ven hacia dónde se dirigen, pero perciben una corriente de aire helado y se dejan guiar por ésta.

- "Bendito sea el aire acondicionado". - piensa Brooklyn.

Mientras se adentran prácticamente a ciegas, escuchan la alarma de seguridad.

Pronto dejan atrás la nube de polvo y aterrizan en un largo pasillo, listos para esquivar cualquier ataque, al tiempo que descubren que hay una intensa luz que parpadea en una esquina, donde el pasillo se divide en dos.

Pero pasan los segundos, y no sucede nada.

Broadway y Brooklyn llevan la bazuca todavía ceñida a la cintura, mientras que Lexington ha arrojado la suya porque sólo puede ser usada una sola vez, y ya ha hecho uso de esa única vez.

La nube de polvo se dispersa lo suficiente y las gárgolas voltean para echar un vistazo rápido al hueco por donde entraron.

De la pared del nivel inferior y la pared del nivel en el que se encuentran, se ha derrumbado una gran porción, al igual que parte del pasillo donde aterrizaron, y el cañón láser que les disparaba está por desprenderse del todo de la fragmentada pared, arma que aparentemente era automática porque no ven a ningún humano bajo los escombros.

Ellos se encuentran en el segundo nivel, y en la parte inferior hay pesada maquinaria oxidada, seguramente para que ese escondite dé la apariencia que tiene por fuera.

Las gárgolas se concentran ahora en combatir la defensa de ese cuartel, si es que hay alguna.

- Qué rápidos han sido. – dice Broadway –Todavía no hemos puesto un pie dentro, y ya han activado la alarma. –

- Pero nadie viene a darnos la bienvenida. – dice Lexington.

- O son muy eficientes sólo con las alarmas – dice Brooklyn - o esa alarma fue activada pero no por nosotros. –

Los tres se miran, seguramente pensando en lo mismo.

Corren para adentrarse más en la "fabrica", y cuando han avanzado varios metros, se detienen. Pronto, Lexington se acerca a una pared y apoya una oreja sobre ésta, lo mismo hace Broadway pero en la otra pared, y Brooklyn salta, se aferra al techo con sus filosas garras de manos y pies, y apoya una oreja en éste.

- ¡Escucho un gran alboroto acá arriba! – dice Brooklyn sin contener su emoción.

Gracias a su extraordinario sentido del oído, ha podido escuchar que en el piso superior algo está sucediendo.

Comienza escarbar en el concreto con la misma urgencia con la que cava un pirata para hallar un tesoro largamente buscado.

El concreto cede y Brooklyn sube al nivel de arriba.

Broadway y Lexington brincan y pasan por el mismo hueco, y apenas están examinando ese otro pasillo, sus oídos perciben el accionar de un arma, y saltan segundos antes de que los disparos de armas láser, provenientes del nivel de abajo, les hagan daño.

- ¡Ya apareció el comité de bienvenida! – dice Brooklyn al observar por el hueco a varios humanos que van a dispararles de nueva cuenta.

Las tres gárgolas echan a correr, corren con sus cuatros extremidades por el largo pasillo gris, pero justo cuando sienten que han librado el primer obstáculo, escuchan fuertes pisadas.

Otra escuadrilla de seguridad está por interceptarlos.

En un parpadeo, Lexington salta y apoya sus pies contra la pared de la izquierda y se impulsa, mismo hace Brooklyn pero sobre la pared derecha, los dos saltan al mismo tiempo, y gracias a los lentos reflejos de los humanos, se arrojan sobre ellos derribando a muchos e inmediatamente continúan corriendo sobre sus cuatro extremidades; Broadway se yergue y corre sobre sus piernas con mucho más ímpetu, y pasa por entre los humanos que quedaron de pie, empujándolos y derribándolos como pinos en una sesión de boliche.

- ¡Chuza! – es su grito de victoria; se reúne pronto con sus dos compañeros.

Las gárgolas están por doblar a la derecha, pero un guardia, sobreponiéndose al aturdimiento, se incorpora lo suficiente como para apuntar con su arma y accionarla…

Un dardo se clava en la pierna de Lexington.

El guardia sonríe por su logro y es arrastrado hacia la inconsciencia.

Pero Lexington continúa corriendo sin sentir la más mínima molestia.

.

Una escuadrilla se interpone en el camino de Goliath.

Goliath detiene su huida, se yergue y ruge estruendosamente.

A más de un humano se le eriza la piel.

Los hombres retroceden ante la atemorizante bestia, y antes de que siquiera puedan apuntarle con sus armas, la bestia se le va encima, pero para la sorpresa de muchos, pasa por sobre el escuadrón.

Tras un portentoso salto, Goliath brinca sobre ese grupo de humanos, aunque los mejores adiestrados consiguen dominar su pánico y le disparan, pero los proyectiles no son balas ni rayos laser, sino dardos tranquilizantes.

Goliath aterriza sin mayor problema y continúa su huida a pesar de haber sentido algunos aguijonazos en su piel.

- ¡El tranquilizante no hace efecto! – comunica alarmado uno de los hombres, a través del auricular que lleva, al mando superior - ¡Usamos el más potente con el que contamos y la creatura ni siquiera ha comenzado a bostezar! -

Bishop escucha el informe en su despacho privado.

- Tampoco ha hecho efecto en los otros. - continua la descripción de la situación a través del intercomunicador.

Bishop ha visto, desde su computadora, los destrozos que ha hecho Goliath, y cómo otras creaturas, de su misma especie, han invadido su laboratorio con fachada de fábrica abandonada.

- Desconociendo su morfología, es difícil descifrar la cantidad de somnífero que se les debe administrar si no se quiere provocarles un fallo respiratorio. -

- Hagan lo que sea necesario para capturarlos con vida. – es la inflexible orden.

- Sí, señor. – termina el informe.

Bishop, con un 'click' cambia la imagen, y ve a la gárgola de cabello negro que está en otra área destruyendo todo, pero lejos de enfadarse, en su cara se ensancha una retorcida y satisfactoria sonrisa.

.

Broadway, Brooklyn y Lexington van saltando alternadamente de las paredes al piso y del piso a las paredes con asombrosa agilidad para esquivar los disparos de otro escuadrón de seguridad, que a pesar de llevarles una gran ventaja, tienen un excelente tino; cada uno ha recibido al menos un dardo con tranquilizante.

En una vuelta, el pasillo se divide en tres direcciones diferentes.

Brooklyn echa un vistazo a sus camaradas; estos comprenden que cada uno tiene que ir por un pasillo y tratar de escuchar algo y acaso así ubicar a Goliath.

En un último salto, Brooklyn y Lexington escogen el pasillo central y el de la izquierda respectivamente, y Broadway salta pero no hacia el corredor de la derecha que le corresponde, sino salta al pasillo de la izquierda y continúa corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Lexington y Brooklyn se miran. Quizás Broadway oyó u olfateo algo.

Echan a corren y logran ver a Broadway que se mete a una habitación cuya puerta es una simple puerta de madera.

Al entrar Brooklyn y Lexington lo primero que ven es a Broadway sentado en un banco largo sosteniendo una caja con donas, donas que devora con gran avidez.

- Broadway… – Brooklyn lo reprende, pero toda la atención de él está centrada en las donas.

Lexington, mientras tanto, examina el lugar.

Ahí se ubican los casilleros de los empleados.

Hay varios casilleros que no fueron cerrados apropiadamente y hay cosas tiradas por doquier, incluso una dona con una mordida.

El personal que no era necesario para atrapar a las creaturas fue evacuado.

- Vámonos, – ordena Brooklyn – antes de que… -

Brooklyn y Lexington retroceden segundos antes de que una docena de hombres entren tempestivamente.

Esta vez, las gárgolas (Broadway finalmente mira su entorno masticando la última dona) no atacan enseguida al darse cuenta de las armas que traen los humanos.

Estos guardias no portan los pequeños rifles lanzadores de somníferos como los primeros grupos que los atacaron, sino unas armas cien veces más grandes, pesadas, y peligrosas.

Las gárgolas reconocen enseguida esas nuevas armas. Donatelo les previno de las armas que lanzan un potente rayo que, si impacta en ti, te propina una fuerte sacudida de electricidad.

A los guardias sólo les toma un parpadeo colocarse en posición para lanzarles el rayo que electrocutará a los temibles invasores.

Sin poder siquiera pensar si es lo correcto, las gárgolas sacan de su cinturón una zuriken y las lanzan (con prisas, Donatelo les explicó que podrían defenderse de esas armas utilizando zuriken y cómo debían utilizarlas).

Cada zuriken no va girando en línea recta sino que hacen una curva y se clava en el costado de un arma, justo en la fuente de energía.

Tres soldados sueltan su arma porque reciben un ligero choque eléctrico…

- ¡Ah! –

… retroceden chocando con sus colegas, lo que provoca que otros también tiren su arma al piso cayendo cerca de las armas dañadas, cuya descarga afecta a su vez la fuente de energía de éstas, iniciándose una reacción en cadena.

Los soldados comprenden lo que está por pasar y tropiezan unos con otros en su huida.

- ¿Se supone que debía pasar eso? - pregunta Broadway al notar que la energía de las armas está reaccionando de una manera extraña.

- Es una de las reacciones que Donatelo dijo que ocurriría al dañar las celdas de energía. – dice Lexington - Provocarán una inmensa explosión. -

- ¡Pero no con nosotros en un callejón sin salida! – grita Brooklyn desesperado.

Será sólo el cuarto de los casilleros, pero no hay tiempo para abrir una salida en la pared usando sólo sus garras.

Dejando a un lado la culpa de no ser tan buen Segundo al mando (hubiesen salido pronto de ahí), Brooklyn desenfunda la pequeña bazuca y aprieta el gatillo apuntando directo hacia la pared libre de pesados lockers…

.

Usando su descomunal fuerza, Goliath ha arrancado desde la base un costoso equipo electrónico y lo lanza contra los demás dispositivos, que al instante estallan y arrojan chispas y humo; se da prisa y derriba una pared sólo para encontrarse a más humanos que enseguida le apuntan con armas más grandes y seguramente más poderosas con las que sí podrán detenerlo.

Entonces, se escucha una explosión, y un segundo después, ocurre otra explosión más potente que incluso todo el piso se sacude con fuerza derribando a los humanos y a Goliat también.

Esa explosión mucho más próxima que la anterior.

- Son ellos. – se dice; su voz parece revelar alegría, pero también preocupación.

Se pone de pie y mira el suelo un segundo, salta y cae cerca del desconcertado grupo de humanos propinado un puñetazo a una grieta que se abrió en el suelo tras la tremenda sacudida; ese golpe hace que se ensanche más la grieta y…

… el suelo cede, y el grupo de humanos cae al nivel inferior.

- ¡AAAAHHHH! -

Goliath salta hacia atrás para no caer por el hueco también, y sin perder tiempo, regresa al pasillo por donde vino.

Mira hacia la izquierda, luego a la derecha.

¿Hacia dónde debe ir?

Puede pasar una eternidad y nunca los hallará en ese laberinto.

- Como si mi destino dependiera ahora del capricho de la Suerte. –

Ya que la gárgola anda descalzo, con sus pies percibe, por un lado, la fuerte vibración de las pesadas botas que calzan los humanos (un grupo más que intentará atraparlo), pero también percibe la leve vibración de escombros que caen.

Con una determinación, tan descomunal como su nombre que llega a desbordarse por sus ojos, corre hacia donde cree que se desató la explosión y donde deben estar quienes han venido a rescatarlo.

.

Lexington, Brooklyn y Broadway luchan por salir de debajo de los escombros que les han caído encima, y los pedazos ruedan al irse liberando.

La "bodega" ha sufrido un gran daño.

Ha quedado un enorme boquete que, a lo largo, abarca los tres niveles (pero no el techo) y a lo ancho varios metros.

La corriente eléctrica se ha interrumpido en esa parte pero se han encendido las luces de emergencia, lo que hace que ahora todo tenga un extraño color rojo oscuro, un rojo como el que adquiere la sangre de un cadáver que lleva días a la espera de ser hallado; aunque un segmento luce un cálido tono naranja.

Las lenguas flameantes comienzan a devorar vorazmente todo cuanto pueden saborear.

: : :

- Quisiera saber a quién se le ocurrió tan 'estupenda' idea. – dice Rafael.

- Yo creía que no estabas contento con la idea de Brooklyn. – dice Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Fue un sarcasmo, Mikey! ¡Estoy bien encanijado! ¡Pero nada más que vea a esa lagartija de cabello blanco, va a ver cómo me lo ching…! -

- Rafa, - habla Donatelo – después ajustas cuentas, debemos concentrarnos en el rescate. Habíamos quedado en que debemos ser rápidos, sigilosos y precisos. -

- Igual y ya nos vieron. –

Las tortugas están volando gracias a unas alas Delta construidas por Donatelo.

Están volando y aproximándose al castillo en el que vive el excéntrico millonario llamado David Xanatos y en el que Leonardo se encuentra cautivo.

- De acuerdo a las indicaciones de Lexington, - explica Donatelo - el castillo posee innumerables cámaras, tanto en el interior como en el exterior, así que no había manera de utilizar las mochilas cohetes que acababa de construir para arribar más rápidamente. Lo más prudente es acercarse en silencio, y las alas Delta son lo más idóneo. A la distancia que nos encontramos aún no debe serles posible localizarnos. -

- ¡Pero hace un condenado frío! –

- Sí. – dice Miguel Ángel; tiembla un poco.

- Es debido a que somos de sangre fría, pero como lo platicamos, este inconveniente lo usaremos a nuestro favor, salvo que, como les dije, debemos ser rápidos y precisos, porque nuestra pequeña ventaja puede dar un revés y convertirse en un serio problema. -

Miguel Ángel y Rafael asienten.

Las tres alas Delta continúan deslizándose con suavidad a través de un oscuro cielo.

Guardan silencio.

Cada uno ruega, a su manera, que el plan propuesto por ese tal Brooklyn funcione.

En cierta forma, raras veces ellos tres han puesto en duda los planes de Leonardo, raras veces han dudado que lleguen a funcionar. Ahora que ha sido un desconocido quien ha propuesto el plan de rescate, tienen una gran incertidumbre. De verdad creen que está misión será su última misión.

Hoy, además de descubrir que hay otros seres no humanos viviendo en Nueva York además de ellos, también han descubierto que tienen una fe ciega firmemente depositada en su líder. Con su sola presencia sabían que todo iba a salir a 'pedir de boca', pero en esta ocasión, él no está.

La desesperanza cala en sus corazones como el aire frío cala profundamente en sus huesos.

- Por eso le dije a Sensei – dice repentinamente Miguel Ángel – cuando volvimos a casa por la artillería pesada, que nos estuviera esperando con un delicioso chocolate caliente. -

- Chocolate caliente… – dice con ánimos Rafael al saborearse la delicia que su Maestro sabe preparar – Entonces tiene que ser un rescate express. -

- ¡Será el rescate más rápido de la historia! – dice Miguel Ángel también más animado.

- Activaré el cronometro. – dice Donatelo, sonriendo; activa el reloj que lleva en su muñeca izquierda, bajo su protector – Así tendremos registrado debidamente el record del rescate más rápido en la historia de los rescates. -

- Ni Leo se la va a creer. – dice Rafael.

- ¿Preparados? – pregunta Donatelo; Miguel Ángel y Rafael asienten – Lentes para neblina. – los tres deslizan los lentes especiales que llevan sobre la cabeza y cubren sus ojos – Bombas de neblina prefabricada. – los tres desenfundan de sus cinturones una especie de pistola lanza-señales – Dispérsense. -

Rafael y Miguel Ángel planean para alejarse de Donatelo.

Las tres tortugas se van acercando al castillo desde tres puntos diferentes.

Donatelo agita una mano.

Sus hermanos hacen lo mismo para corroborar que han visto su señal.

- Uno… - cuenta en voz baja Rafael.

- Dos… - también Miguel Ángel.

- Tres. – igual Donatelo.

Las tortugas cuentas al mismo tiempo hasta "Tres", y accionan la pistola lanza-señales.

De cada una de estas pistolas es lanzada una cápsula directo y veloz hacia el castillo, pero no se estrellan contra éste, sino que, al llegar a determinada altura, explotan apenas emitiendo un pequeño ruido.

Lo que expulsa cada capsula no es un estallido de luces, sino una nube.

Cada nube se expande rápidamente y se conjunta con las otras para formar un gran manto de neblina gris, que pronto comienza a descender y a cubrir el castillo.

.

- Señor Xanatos. – entra Owen con apremio al despacho de su Señor – Una rara neblina está cubriendo el castillo. -

- ¿Una neblina?, pero si no estamos en invierno. – activa los paneles que le muestran lo que las cámaras de vigilancia monitorean en el exterior: una densa capa de nubes es todo lo que se puede apreciar – Qué extraño. -

- Lo es. He activado el sistema de seguridad. -

Xanatos observa ahora el interior del castillo.

- La neblina se está infiltrando. -

Rápidamente cambia la modalidad de las cámaras a escaneo infrarrojo, para detectar el calor corpóreo del intruso ya que la neblina no deja ver absolutamente nada.

Owen también escrudiña los paneles con detenimiento.

Nada.

Por varios minutos ambos hombres examinan las incontables señales de las cámaras de seguridad.

- ¿Qué individuo puede no ser detectado por una cámara infrarroja? – se pregunta Xanatos, esperando con inquietud que su "visita" salte repentinamente por la puerta reclamando su cabeza.

Owen se queda callado, no se le ocurre qué tipo de individuo podría no emanar calor, las gárgolas inclusive emanan calor…

- Una tortuga… - por fin dice – Una tortuga es de sangre fría. -

- ¿Y? -

Owen no se inmuta ante la subestimación de parte de su Señor para con él.

- ¿Recuerda el extraño objeto que traía consigo la tortuga mutante? El que tiene aspecto de caparazón. -

- Sí. -

- Resultó ser un tipo de celular muy sofisticado. No lo examiné al detalle porque estuve ocupado con los análisis sanguíneos de la tortuga, pero a mi juicio, es del tipo de celular que puede emitir una señal de ubicación. -

- Una señal de ubicación… Las otras tres tortugas humanoides, si consiguen un medio de transporte que los traiga hasta aquí siguiendo esa señal, quizás en planeadores para arribar en silencio, al transportarse hasta aquí y debido a los fríos vientos que soplan a estas alturas, perderían una parte de su calor corporal. Las cámaras en modo infrarrojo resultarían inútiles. -

Xanatos corre a la "habitación" en la que está descansando su "huésped". Su fiel servidor lo sigue.

Los pasillos que recorren han sido invadidos por la neblina que continua arrastrándose suavemente como una serpiente al acecho.

Xanatos encuentra que su invitado ya no está.

- ¿Pero cómo evitarían el sistema de seguridad que detecta el movimiento? Únicamente tú y yo portamos un microchip que nos identifican. -

- A menos que posean un sorprendente sigilo, como del que eran capaces los ancestrales ninjas de Japón… -

- ¡Basta de suposiciones! ¡Activa las armas láser! ¡Qué disparen a diestra y siniestra! -

Owen, conservando la serenidad que le caracteriza (a diferencia de Xanatos), extrae un control de su saco y pulsa un botón.

A las afueras del castillo, las armas láser salen de su escondite y comienzan a disparar en todas direcciones.

Los dos hombres llegan corriendo al patio principal del castillo pero permanecen dentro a salvo de la lluvia de luces letales y peligrosos escombros que está cayendo en esos momentos.

- ¡No! ¡Mi ala Delta! –

Escuchan un grito.

- ¡Corre! – ordena Xanatos.

Owen primero desactiva el sistema de seguridad y lo sigue.

La brisa ha disipado algo de la niebla; ya no es tan densa.

Xanatos y Owen llegan pronto al lugar de donde provinieron las lastimeras quejas.

- Más tortugas. -

- ¡Ya nos cacharon! - exclama una tortuga que usa un antifaz naranja.

- ¡Sabía que este ridículo plan no funcionaría! – dice con rabia una tortuga que tiene un antifaz rojo.

- Rafa, – suplica la tortuga del antifaz morado – llévate a Leo. Mikey, toma mi planeador. ¡Váyanse! -

- No vamos a dejarte, hermano. – dice la tortuga del antifaz naranja con mucha decisión.

- Igual y "estos" nos prestan un helicóptero. – dice la tortuga del antifaz rojo señalando con un gesto de su cabeza a los humanos.

- Han allanado propiedad privada – les advierte Owen a las tres tortugas – Son delincuentes que merecen ser encerrado en la más profunda de las mazmorras del castillo. -

- ¡Ja! – se mofa la tortuga del antifaz rojo - ¡Eso si me dejo! – saca de su cinturón una especie de arma de tres picos, sólo una porque, ayudándose con su otra mano, lleva a la tortuga del antifaz azul sobre su hombro - ¡Es más! ¡Ustedes secuestraron a mi hermano! ¡A ver 'de a cómo nos toca'! -

Owen asume una posición defensiva.

- Caballeros, - se interpone Xanatos – podemos conversar en lugar de usar los puños. -

- Nada de sentarnos a tomar leche y comer galletitas. – habla la tortuga de la bandana naranja – Lexi nos dijo que no debíamos confiar en ustedes. -

- ¿Lexi? – dice confundido Xanatos - ¿Lexington? – ese nombre no es común en esta época moderna, le es sencillo llegar a una conclusión - ¿Ustedes son amigos de las gárgolas? -

- ¡Si serás…! - la tortuga del antifaz rojo le da un golpe con su puño libre en la nuca a la tortuga del antifaz naranja.

- ¡Auch! –

- Las gárgolas y yo somos amigos. - dice Xanatos con un tono embelesador - Si les contaron que yo he tenido con ellos… una actitud poco cortés, es debido a un malentendido. -

- No lo escuchen. – dice la tortuga del antifaz morado – Por favor, Rafa, Mikey, pongan a salvo a Leo. -

- ¿Y cómo escaparás? – pregunta angustiada la tortuga del antifaz rojo.

- Ya veré cómo. ¡Váyanse! -

Las otras dos tortugas miran con mucha tristeza a la tortuga que se queda para luego echar a correr hacia donde dejaron las alas Delta, pero no logran llegar a éstas porque un rayo laser las destruye antes de que puedan tomarlas. Voltean (una mirada refleja furia, la otra refleja terror) y se dan cuenta de que el hombre de pelo rubio tiene un control, sobre el que oprime un botón y el arma láser se oculta entre los muros del antiguo castillo.

- Tenemos más invitados a "cenar". - habla Xanatos - Tendrás que preparar tres habitaciones más para nuestros "invitados", Owen. -

Algo siniestro en la voz de ese humano hace temblar a las tortugas.

Owen está por accionar de nueva cuenta el control.

Donatelo corre para reunirse con Rafael y Miguel Ángel, pero antes de que ellos puedan volver a preguntarle cómo van a escapar, corre hacia la barda de piedra.

- ¡Doni, dime que hay un plan B! – ruega con toda su alma Miguel Ángel - ¡Por lo que más quieras, dime que hay un plan B! -

- Lo hay… – responde con aparente tranquilidad – ¡pero no hay tiempo para explicarles! – apenas pone un pie sobre la barda, se impulsa con todas sus fuerzas y salta al vacío.

- ¡DONI! –

- ¡¿Qué…?! – exclaman estupefactos los dos humanos.

Miguel Ángel y Rafael se miran por una fracción de segundo.

- ¡DONI! – grita Rafael aunque es posible que lo escuche - ¡POR TU MADRE SANTA, MÁS TE VALE…! –

Rafael echa a correr llevando a su líder en el hombro, Miguel Ángel corre a su lado, ambos trepan en un salto sobre la barda de piedra, se dan un fuerte impulso con ambas piernas y saltan.

- ¡JERONIMOOOO! – grita Miguel Ángel al arrojarse al vacío.

En plena caída y en un rápido movimiento, Rafael hace medio giro (ahora va cayendo de espaldas), desliza de su hombro a un inconsciente Leonardo hasta que la cabeza de él esté apoyada sobre su pecho, y lo sostiene con ambos brazos.

Al ir cayendo de espaldas, a diferencia de Donatelo y Miguel Ángel, Rafael pretende, si es que van a estrellarse contra el concreto, amortiguar el golpe que podría sufrir su hermano mayor con su propio cuerpo.

.

Xanatos y Owen corren al borde de piedra y miran hacia abajo; ven a las tortugas caer pesadamente como si fuesen rocas.

- No sobrevivirán. – vaticina Xanatos.

- Si consiguieron llegan hasta aquí, creo que lo lograrán. – opina humildemente el fiel servidor.

.

- ¡VAMOS A MORIR VAMOS A MORIR VAMOS A MORIIIIIRRR! – grita Miguel Ángel con todas sus fuerzas y agitando sus brazos deseando que fuesen alas.

Rafael va cayendo de espaldas, y aunque Donatelo se arrojó primero, lo alcanza pronto, y lo rebasa inclusive. Está cayendo más deprisa por llevar a Leonardo.

La distancia entre él y sus otros hermanos se ensancha a cada segundo.

De un momento a otro, el castillo ha quedado sobre sus cabezas y ahora pueden ver su reflejo en las ventanas de cristal del edificio, que gracias al gran salto que imprimieron cada uno, están lejos de éste por unos diez metros.

- ¡DONATELO! – le grita Rafael antes de que la distancia entre ellos se haga más grande - ¡¿CUÁL ES TU GRANDIOSO PLAN B?! –

- ¡PARACAÍDAS! – responde al tiempo que saca un paracaídas de su inseparable bolsa de trucos - ¡EL INCONVENIENTE ES AVERIGUAR CÓMO TE LO PONDRÁS TÚ!

- ¡DEBISTE DECÍRNOSLO ANTES DE AVENTARNOS! -

- ¡DISCÚLPAME, PERO NOS IBAN A FREÍR EN CUESTION DE SEGUNDOS! -

- ¡DESPUÉS SE PELEAN! – los apremia Miguel Ángel - ¡PÁSAME MI PARACAÍDAS, DONI! ¡TENGO UNA IDEA! –

- ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO TÚ TIENES IDEAS?! – le espeta Rafael.

Donatelo, que va cayendo más abajo que Miguel Ángel, le arroja con todas sus fuerzas el paracaídas, pero el viento comienza a soplar, y el paracaídas, al ser liviano, se va desviando de su rumbo…

- ¡MIKEY! –

… le advierte a Miguel Ángel, pero él ya se dio cuenta; tiene que hacer algo para no perder el paracaídas y la vida.

Miguel Ángel desenfunda la pistola lanza-señales y dispara la última cápsula de neblina que queda; el disparo lo empuja y el impulso lo aprovecha para realizar una espectacular pirueta en plena caída vertical, logra desplazarse hacia un lado y atrapa su salvavidas con una mano apenas a tiempo de que pasara de largo; arroja la pistola, toma con ambas manos el paracaídas, y se lo coloca rápidamente: pasa una mano por una de las asas del arnés, luego se obliga a girar (ahora va cayendo de espaldas), pasa la otra mano en la otra asa y vuelve a girar (va cayendo boca abajo nuevamente), y traba los broches de la parte del arnés que sujeta su tórax y su abdomen.

Ya puede accionar el paracaídas, pero no lo hace, sino que pega sus brazos a su cuerpo y junta sus piernas y va directo hacia Rafael como una lanza. En segundos llega a Rafael y se aferra a él de un brazo.

- Desde que nuestro líder no está disponible. – responde la pregunta hablando con normalidad; le sonríe – Dame a Leo. –

Sin tiempo para discutir con Miguel Ángel, Rafael obedece.

Con cuidado, Miguel Ángel sostiene a su hermano mayor, luego toma el cordel que acciona el paracaídas...

- ¡Nos vemos en tierra! –

…y jala de éste.

El paracaídas se abre y Miguel Ángel es tironeado bruscamente hacia arriba; debe usar todas sus fuerzas para sostener a Leonardo.

Donatelo, que ya se ha colocado su paracaídas, llega con Rafael (se desplazó igual que Miguel Ángel) le entrega un paracaídas y, levantando su pulgar derecho y sonriéndole, acciona su propio paracaídas; se aparta al instante de él.

Sin perder más tiempo, Rafael se coloca el suyo realizando los mismos rápidos giros que Miguel Ángel y Donatelo hicieron, y lo acciona estando a escasos cien metros de estrellarse contra el duro asfalto.

.

- Vaya que sí son listos. – dice Xanatos, observando cómo tres coloridos paracaídas se dirigen hacia el puente de Brooklyn (son de ese tipo de paracaídas que se pueden dirigir, aunque uno está teniendo problemas por el peso extra que lleva consigo) – No sé por qué dude que no se salvarían. -

- Porque son más de lo que aparentan. Serán tan sólo unas tortugas adolescentes mutantes, pero son muy hábiles, tan hábiles como ninjas. -

- Sin embargo, debo decir que no fue una total pérdida. Han trabado amistad con las gárgolas. De algo podrán sernos útiles en alguna otra ocasión. –

Xanatos se retira a su despacho.

Owen se queda a evaluar los daños que ellos mismos infringieron al castillo.

: : :

- ¡Aaarrgg! –

En un último esfuerzo, las tres gárgolas se liberan de los últimos escombros, y en cuanto levantan la cabeza, tienen que agacharse por los varios rayos de electricidad que les disparan.

Los soldados les disparan a escasos quince metros y no se acercan más porque el pasillo prácticamente quedó reducido a una estrecha cornisa, y entre ellos y las creaturas con alas hay un abismo que los separa.

Las gárgolas, que están al otro lado del boquete, se alejan de ahí teniendo que dar saltos y hacer impresionantes piruetas para esquivar los rayos.

- ¿Y… ahora… qué… hacemos? – pregunta Lexington entre salto y salto.

Llegan a la esquina y doblan a la izquierda (es otro pasillo que lleva a otro desconocido lugar) pero se detienen. Brooklyn necesita tiempo para pensar, necesita un plan antes de que otra cuadrilla llegue.

- Goliath debió escuchar la explosión… Fue conveniente ese "break" que te tomaste, Broadway… - echa un vistazo a su amigo - pero si Goliath está lo suficientemente cerca, puede percibir nuestras vibraciones, y nosotros podremos percibir si se acerca. -

Brooklyn se agacha y coloca las palmas de sus manos sobre el suelo, y espera.

Goliath es una gárgola grande y pesada; es fácil y rápido detectar sus pesados pasos, pero Brooklyn no detecta esos pasos.

- ¿Y si no se ha dado cuenta que estamos buscándolos aunque hemos hecho un gran 'merequetengue'? – dice Broadway un tanto preocupado.

Brooklyn frunce el ceño pensando en esa terrible posibilidad.

- Del otro lado… - dice Lexington sin terminar de decir su idea; sus camaradas comprenden enseguida.

Regresan corriendo por el pasillo cuya gran parte se convirtió en un profundo abismo (al igual que decenas de metros cuadrados del edificio), y saltan sobre el abismo con aparente facilidad al notar que los guardias se han retirado (seguramente para buscar otro camino e interceptarlos). Aterrizan al otro extremo quedándose acuclillados.

Gran parte de ese otro pasillo no está tan bien iluminada por la tétrica luz rojiza, pero ellos no necesitan de la iluminación.

- Creo que… - dice Broadway al percibir una vibración con las palmas de sus manos; su semblante cambia, se alegra al creer que Goliath se aproxima rápidamente pero…

- ¡Regresaron! - es la advertencia de un guardia.

Tan concentrados están las gárgolas, que dan un pequeño salto por la sorpresa.

El escuadrón, que ya se había retirado, recibió el aviso del retorno de las creaturas gracias a una cámara que quedó intacta tras la explosión, y regresa a toda prisa por ese corredor que los lleva directo a las creaturas sin que haya algún obstáculo o precipicio que lo evite.

- ¡Broadway, la puerta! – exclama Brooklyn señalando una puerta de metal.

No pueden volver a repetir el mismo contraataque con las zuriken sin temer que Goliath, que debe estar por llegar, pueda resultar herido…

En un parpadeo, los rayos electrizantes, cual largos y retorcidos brazos, buscan atrapar a las gárgolas, y en un parpadeo aún más rápido, Broadway clava sus garras en la puerta metálica, la arranca de la pared y la coloca como un muro entre ellos y los guardias.

Los potentes rayos de electricidad chocan contra la puerta de metal en el preciso momento en que Broadway la deja caer en el piso, y él recibe parte de la descarga eléctrica y es arrojado lejos.

- ¡Broadway! – gritan preocupados Brooklyn y Lexington; corren a ayudar a su amigo, pero no se les permite avanzar más que unos cuantos metros…

Lexington y Brooklyn se paralizan al oír unos gritos al otro lado del muro de metal.

- !Ah!

Quizás la puerta los haya protegido, pero ahora no les permite ver qué ocurre del otro lado.

- ¡Ah! –

Sólo se escuchan los gritos…

- ¡Ah! –

…sólo eso, ni siquiera se escucha el accionar de las armas, y disparos aun menos.

- ¡Ah! –

Los angustiosos gritos acaban pronto.

Lexington y Brooklyn permanecen quietos, incluso cuando una sombra se desliza por sobre el muro, avanza hacia ellos, se detiene a unos cuantos metros y se yergue en toda su altura.

A ellos no les asusta la oscura sombra, sino sus ojos, esos enormes y luminosos ojos que, literalmente, brillan por la tremenda furia que embarga a todo ese ser de la oscuridad.

La sombra continúa avanzando hacia Lexington y Brooklyn hasta que llega a la parte en que la luz puede revelar su verdadera apariencia.

La furia luminosa se extingue y emergen unos ojos negros muy preocupados.

- ¿Están bien? – pregunta Goliath con toda la calma de la que es capaz.

Brooklyn y Lexington se alegran al comprobar que se trata de Goliath (no estaban seguros que era él porque sus movimientos fueron tan sutiles y su ataque fue tan sorpresivamente silencioso); sólo atinan a asentir con la cabeza.

- Creo que… sí. – responde Broadway a lo lejos.

Goliath y los otros dos pronto ayudan a ponerse de pie a su amigo que afortunadamente sólo recibió un pequeño choque de electricidad.

- Éste no es un buen lugar. – dice Goliath con su profunda voz que aún tiene un tono de angustia.

- Podemos salir por acá. – dice Lexington; guía a su líder.

Los cuatro llegan al abismo creado por la fuerte explosión.

Goliath se sorprende que sus "rescatadores" hayan hecho tanto destrozos.

Dejan atrás la curiosa luminosidad roja para ser recibidos por las llamas del fuego que se extiende al otro lado del abismo, pero el techo ha quedado intacto.

- Podemos – dice Broodway – abrir un "tragaluz" con esto. – desenfunda la pequeña bazuca.

- ¿Con eso? – pregunta Goliath, pero Broadway sabe que no hay tiempo para explicaciones (para comer donas sí, pero no para las explicaciones).

Desde donde está, el disparo no sería certero, así que Broadway corre y salta por sobre el abismo, gira y apunta directo hacia el techo; aprieta el gatillo...

Broadway aterriza al otro extremo, el proyectil impacta en el techo que vuela en miles de pedazos, caen los escombros y se abre una puerta que permite ver el oscuro cielo.

De inmediato, las gárgolas dan un impresionante salto a través del boquete (Broadway arroja la bazuca desechable), se aferran con las garran de las manos a lo que quedó del piso del tercer nivel arriesgándose a que se desborone, por eso rápidamente elevan las piernas y apoyan sus pies en el borde, y cual salto de competidor olímpico, se impulsan con las piernas, saltan hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas, y cruzan por la "puerta"...

El salto sólo es lo suficiente para caer sobre el techo, e inmediatamente echan a correr, llegan a la orilla de la construcción, saltan, y vuelan de regreso a la seguridad de su hogar.

: : :

Tres paracaidistas con caparazón van descendiendo a la orilla del río Hudson.

Donatelo aterriza primero, luego Rafael.

- ¡Echen paja! – Miguel Ángel les advierte a los otros dos del aterrizaje forzoso que va a tener que realizar.

Rafael corre como puede con todo su paracaídas todavía puesto; trata desesperadamente de llegar hasta donde va a estrellarse Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Quítate que ai te voy! – le dice Miguel Ángel.

- ¡¿Cuál "quítate"?! – Rafael extiende los brazos y…

En un certero movimiento, Rafael cacha a su hermano mayor, y dándole un empujón con un pie, aparta a Miguel Ángel antes de que lo aplaste, pero por ese empujón, Rafael cae hacia atrás junto con Leonardo.

- ¡Ah! -

Miguel Ángel también toca tierra sin mucha gracia.

- ¡Ah! –

El aterrizaje fue complicado, pero todos están ilesos.

- ¡Otra vez! – Miguel Ángel grita levantando los brazos; está enteramente cubierto con el paracaídas.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! – Rafael le reclama - ¿Quién quiere aventarse de un edificio tan alto como el Everest?! – logra sentarse con todo y paracaídas enredado a su alrededor y aún con su hermano mayor en brazos.

- ¡Pues yo! Fue divertido. –

- Nada más que lleguemos a casa… ¡Hey, Doni, dame una mano! ¿Quieres? -

Donatelo ha enrollado y guardado su paracaídas, aunque todavía trae puestos sus lentes especiales. Avanza hacia Rafael, mirando hacia el cielo.

- ¿Las gárgolas… abran… rescatado… a Goliath? – dice Miguel Ángel entre forcejeos para liberarse del paracaídas.

- Sí, lo consiguieron. – Donatelo afirma.

- ¿Eres adivino o qué? – pregunta Rafael intentando con una sola mano desenredarse del paracaídas.

- Allá van. – señala al cielo, apuntando a cuatro figuras aladas.

) ) ° ( (

**N/A:**

.La voz que escucha Goliath es su sentimiento de culpa. Hace mil años, la mayoría de las gárgolas del clan de Goliath murieron porque un humano los traicionó y Goliath confiaba plenamente en ese humano.

.Como en la serie 2k3 la piel de las tortugas y sus caparazones son verdes (a diferencia de las pelis que su caparazón es color café), pensé en poner que ellos son tortugas verdes, y las tortugas verdes son las Quelonia Mydas, aunque en 2k12 Doni afirma que pertenecen a una especie de tortuga de agua dulce llamada Espalda de Diamante. Precioso nombre.

-/-

Creo recordar que en el toon de Gárgolas, no se ve que las gárgolas tengan otras habilidades aparte de la fuerza, entonces yo, cuando escribía este capítulo, se me ocurrió que ellos deben tener otras habilidades como el sentido del oído, el olfato y el tacto muy desarrollados, una agilidad y flexibilidad muy superiores a la de cualquier felino y también una excelente visión nocturna (por eso no toleran una luz muy intensa), así que puse algunas ocurrencias que espero no hayan quedado tan disparatadas.

Comentarios, observaciones sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc.;

toda opinión es bienvenida.

n.n


	5. Chapter 5

.

Fue súper difícil ubicar en qué temporada de cada serie ocurre la trama de este fic, pero según mis malvados planes, se me ocurrió que:

para las tortugas, esta historia sucede al final de la cuarta temporada y antes de Tribunal Ninja, por eso Leo tiene la cicatriz del lado izquierdo de su caparazón;

las gárgolas recientemente han abandonado el castillo Wyvern y viven en la Torre del Reloj, pero ya se enfrentaron a La Manada, y Zorra, Dingo, Lobo, Chacal e Hiena están en la cárcel; Derek no se ha convertido en mutante; Xanatos y Zorra no se han casado; y Goliath no han ido a Avalon, todavía.

No voy a ser tan apegada a la trama original de las dos series porque he olvidado muchos detalles, y es porque hace mucho tiempo que vi Tortugas Ninja versión 2k3 y Gárgolas Héroes Góticos (aunque las tortugas me los imagino con el look de 2k12).

.

**N/A:**

Al inicio, hay dos personajes que hablan de una guerra entre pandillas y la mafia y que ocurrió hace algunos meses; es la guerra que hubo en la serie de Las Tortugas Ninja, en el capítulo llamado "Guerra en la Ciudad" (City at war) de la segunda temporada. Quizás pienses que entre la segunda y cuarta temporada debió haber pasado más tiempo, años tal vez, pero para efectos de este fic, sólo han pasado algunos meses cuando los Dragones Púrpura y la mafia se enfrentaron al creer que Shredder había muerto y querían adueñarse de su imperio.

.

**Disclaimer:**

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA

no me pertenecen, más bien mi corazón le pertenece a Leo.

GÁRGOLAS, HÉROES GÓTICOS

tampoco me pertenecen;

mucho menos obtengo algún beneficio lucrativo aprovechándome de la fama de estas dos magnificas series animadas.

Yo escribo por puro gusto y para hacer pasar un rato agradable a todo aquel que pase a leer. Lo único que espero ganar son tus apreciados reviews.

) ) ° ( (

**GUERREROS DE LA NOCHE**

La Noche ha terminado con su paseo por la bodega celeste de esta ocasión. Lentamente su oscuro manto descubre a una agitada Ciudad de Nueva York.

El día apenas comienza a aclarar y ya hay personas y vehículos yendo y viniendo a toda prisa.

Siendo verano, comienza a sentirse un extremo calor desde muy temprano, lo que hace que los apresurados transeúntes comiencen su día con mal humor. Sólo a algunos habitantes de Nueva York, que viven en las alturas, en una torre que sustenta un reloj antiguo en su campanario, no les inquieta ni el escándalo matutino ni el sofocante calor, porque para ellos es hora de descansar; y para otros habitantes, que viven en las tranquilas profundidades, el día comenzará mucho después porque la noche anterior fue muy agitada.

El sol va recorriendo el cielo, incrustando ferozmente su luz por todos los rincones a los que puede llegar. Irradia todo su candente poder como queriendo muy mal intencionalmente sofocar a todos.

- ¡Hace un calor de los mil demonios allá afuera! –

Una hermosa mujer, de piel morena y cabellos de un color negro azulado, va entrando a un despacho.

- Y que lo diga agente Maza. – le responde una mujer madura sentada tras el escritorio.

- Afortunadamente el hombre blanco ha inventado el aire acondicionado, - sacude un poco su larga cabellera para que el frío aire se cuele en su nuca.

- Aunque esto ha ayudado a que el crimen haya aminorado debido a la oleada de calor. -

- Y que se haya intensificado en las noches, obligándonos a trabajar doble turno. – y piensa – "Menos mal que yo cuento con un equipo especial que le encanta trabajar en el horario nocturno._" _–

-Trabajas demasiado. -

- Si el crimen nunca descansa, tampoco lo haré yo. -

- Pero hay que reconocer que, desde hace algunos meses, la actividad criminal ha permanecido en niveles bajos. Después de la guerra que se desató entre las pandillas y la mafia, todo ha vuelto prácticamente a la calma, por eso he considerado que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones. -

- Sí, tiene razón, - la teniente se sorprende de que la agente Maza haya aceptado su propuesta, pero el gusto le dura poco – con respecto a que ya no hay criminales matándose unos a otros e hiriendo a gente inocente durante el fuego cruzado, pero eso no significa que no siga habiendo robos, tráfico de armas, de drogas… Continúan cometiendo fechorías pero a hurtadillas, así que hay que seguir trabajando. Además, no hemos podido identificar al tercer grupo implicado en la guerra, el grupo que dejó esas extrañas estrellas de metal incrustadas por doquier tras los enfrentamientos, y que infligió precisos cortes, contusiones y fracturas en los pandilleros y mafiosos que conseguimos arrestar, heridas que no se pueden comparar con el daño que provoca un revólver, una navaja o una cadena. -

- Si de algo te sirve, seguimos investigando, pero ni nuestros más confiables informantes nos han podido aclarar la disparatada suposición de que existe una pandilla cuyos integrantes son expertos en artes marciales. –

- Bueno, hay culturas como la China o la Japonesa y muchas otras que han logrado conservar sus costumbres antiquísimas a pesar de que estamos viviendo en la era de la modernidad. Quizás exista una mafia karateca de la que no nos hemos enterado. -

- Y si así fuera, ¿cómo lograríamos detenerlos? -

- ¿Fuego contra fuego? -

- Es una medida muy drástica, agente Maza, pero ya veremos si será requerida su posible puesta en marcha. -

- Si abren un curso para aprender artes marciales, me gustaría asistir. – dice la agente en tono de broma.

- Serás la primera en mi lista. -

- Gracias. – la agente sale del despacho, pero estando en la puerta dice algo más – Debo regresar al horno, pero espero poder asar algunos 'pichones'. -

- Suerte. -

Elisa Maza regresa a su auto a continuar con su labor.

. . .

El sol se esconde tras el horizonte no muy contento, porque conforme desciende, se va tornado de un fiero color naranja, como anunciando que regresará al día siguiente con mayor fuerza.

Elisa contempla el intenso atardecer desde el palco de la torre que hay justo encima de la comisaria en la que ella trabaja.

La Torre tiene incrustado un reloj antiquísimo, pero la mujer no le interesa saber la hora; lo único que a ella le interesa es que ya anochezca.

Se alegra de que esté llegado la noche, no tanto por disfrutar de la frescura que trae consigo la oscuridad, sino porque está en espera de ver a unos amigos, en especial a uno de ellos.

Le da la espalda al malhumorado sol para ver unas estatuas que posan sobre la ancha barandilla de piedra.

Las estatuas son de fieros y monstruosos seres, de gárgolas.

Tras esfumarse los últimos rayos de sol, unos extraños ruidos comienzan a surgir desde el lugar donde están las estatuas de piedra; unos instantes después, justo cuando la noche ha vuelto a cubrir con su manto oscuro a la Cuidad de Nueva York, se aproxima a la mujer, la gárgola de piel violácea.

- Hola Elisa. –

Goliath saluda y le sonríe a la humana, sintiendo cómo esa alegría revolotea en su pecho cada vez que la ve tras caer la noche.

- Hola Goliath. –

Elisa también le sonríe a la gárgola. Su corazón salta de regocijo con sólo ver a tan majestuosa creatura.

- ¿Qué tal tu día? -

- Lo de siempre. – ella se encoge de hombros – Mucho calor y nada de arrestos. -

- Pero en la noche – Brooklyn se aproxima – viene lo más emocionante. –

También se unen a la plática Lexington y Broadway.

Una gárgola de edad mayor, tras saludar a la humana con un ademán, y su mascota, desaparecen en el interior de la torre.

- Como sucedió ayer. – dice Elisa al recordar lo que le contaron – Hallaron… tortugas que caminan y hablan. -

- Y justo por ellos - dice Goliath – pospondremos la vigila sobre Nueva York hasta que sepamos quiénes son realmente. Aunque tal vez no suceda esta noche. Creo que uno de ellos estaba herido, y quizás hoy no los veamos, pero intentaremos hallarlos. -

- ¿Y cómo? – pregunta Lexington – ¿Cuántas veces no hemos volado sobre la ciudad y jamás los habíamos visto? De no ser por Xanatos, quizás jamás nos hubiésemos enterado que existían. -

- Algo me dice que ellos nos encontraran. – Goliath camina hacia la barandilla de piedra y sube en ella – Tienen tantas preguntas sobre nosotros como nosotros sobre ellos. Vamos. – y se lanza al vacío pero enseguida se eleva hacia una Luna tímida que apenas está asomando su menguado rostro.

- ¡¿Pero no podría ser después de desayunar?! – suplica Broadway a gritos, pero Goliath ya va muy lejos.

- No te hace mal un poco de ayuno.- dice Brooklyn al pasar a su lado y palparle la barriga como si intentara que rebotara cual pelota; luego sigue a su líder junto con Lexington.

- ¿Qué no han visto en la tele – voltea hacia Elisa – que para empezar un buen día, en mi caso una buena noche, hay que desayunar bien? -

- Creo que no, pero si no te vas ahora… – lo empuja hacia la barandilla – te dejan. -

- Ya voy, ya voy. – sube a la barandilla y echa a volar.

Elisa observa alejarse a esas creaturas con alas que se han vuelto sus amigos.

- Tortugas parlantes y armadas. –

Se dice la mujer a sí misma, y piensa por qué le es tan difícil creer, si después de todo, ha conocido el clan de las gárgolas, o lo que quedó de éste.

– Me preguntó si… -

De su chaqueta, saca una diminuta bolsa de plástico transparente que contiene una pequeña estrella de metal. La mira fijamente.

Ayer sus amigos alados le contaron sobre su encuentro con esas tortugas y sobre las armas que portaban. Después de que sus amigos fueron a descansar, ella se puso a investigar en internet y halló un dato curioso: armas así, sólo las emplean quienes tienen conocimientos sobre artes marciales, en específico el Ninjitsu.

Presiente que pronto descubrirá el misterio que encierra esa estrella que no precisamente cayó del cielo.

. . .

La Luna apenas asoma tímidamente su cara, pero es debido a que la mayor parte de ésta no está debidamente en todo su resplandor.

Hay Luna Menguante, lo que no le preocupa a Goliath; aun con esa débil luz él puede ver perfectamente.

Las gárgolas sobrevuelan los mismos edificios en los que encontraron a las tortugas la noche anterior.

- Mantengan ojos y oídos bien abiertos. - Goliath les pide a sus camaradas – Puede ser que veamos a las tortugas, o para evitar otro encuentro desagradable con Xanatos o con el otro humano. -

- O para ver que alguien nos haga señas. – Broadway señala hacia su izquierda, muy lejos de donde ellos están volando.

Todos ven una pequeña luz parpadear y nada más. La sombra que proyecta el edificio contiguo impide ver si se trata del reflejo de una ventana o si es alguien mandando un mensaje luminoso.

Viran en esa dirección.

- Es clave Morse. – indica Goliath al reconocer que ese parpadeo de luz tiene cierta coherencia – Dice: "Hola... Somos nosotros… ". El mensaje se repite una y otra vez. -

- ¿Pero cómo saber si son ellos? – pregunta Lexington con cierto recelo.

- Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo. – es Brooklyn quien responde; desciende sin ninguna cautela.

Las otras gárgolas se miran un instante antes de seguirlo.

Aterrizan sobre el oscurecido techo.

Por más que enfocan la vista, no logran ver nada, ni aun con ayuda de la Luna que, con su escasa luz, despeja algo de las sombras de ese techo, pero entonces, escuchan unos pasos que se acercan. Las pisadas continúan hasta que distinguen una figura.

La figura sigue avanzando hasta que llega al espacio que la luz de la Luna ilumina, revelando a una tortuga que lleva sobre su rostro un antifaz color azul.

La tortuga de la bandana azul camina hacia las gárgolas, y se detiene a un par de metros de la gárgola de piel violácea.

Tres tortugas más, cada uno portando un antifaz de diferente color (rojo, morado y naranja), aparecen, y se reúnen a la otra tortuga.

Goliath se da cuenta que la tortuga del antifaz azul lo mira con sorpresa y fascinación, pero, al ver con más atención a las tortugas, resulta ser él el sorprendido.

Los admirables guerreros de quienes le hablaron sus camaradas, han resultado ser sólo unos niños.

- Mi nombre es Leonardo Hamato. – dice la tortuga del antifaz color azul al tiempo que se inclina breve y levemente ante Goliath – Quiero agradecerle por habernos ayudado a mis hermanos y a mí a no caer en las garras de nuestro enemigo, a pesar de haber expuesto su propia integridad. –

Goliath ahora mira a Leonardo con detenimiento. A pesar del antifaz, puede notar que el cansancio todavía pesa sobre él.

- No hay nada qué debas agradecer, Leonardo. – Goliath también hace una leve reverencia – Nosotros, mi clan, hemos jurado proteger a esta bella y caótica ciudad de Nueva York hasta agotar el último aliento de vida, y dado que ustedes habitan en ella, también están bajo nuestra protección. -

- Bajo su protección… - dice Leonardo, como para asegurarse que escuchó bien.

- Óigame no. – replica Rafael, como si hubiera sido ofendido – Nosotros somos los que protegemos a esta bella y caótica Cuidad de Nueva York. – desenfunda sus sais – Podemos aclarar este punto de una vez. -

Rafael asume una posición ofensiva, pero Donatelo lo toma de un brazo.

- Rafa, ¿por una vez en tu vida puedes dejar de pensar en 'echar pleito'? -

- Sí. Nada más déjame 'despacharlos' y dejaré de pensar en echar pleito. -

Leonardo levanta una mano y hace un tipo de ademán. Con ese simple movimiento, Rafael guarda sus sais.

- Disculpe a mi hermano. – Leonardo vuelve a hacer una reverencia ante Goliath – Él en ocasiones puede llegar a ser muy impulsivo. -

- He aprendido de los humanos, que con un apretón de manos, se puede empezar de nuevo. – le tiende su mano derecha – Mi nombre es Goliath. -

Leonardo mira a la gárgola, algo confundido, luego mira la mano que le tiende, y sonríe con timidez.

- Lo lamento. – estrecha la mano sintiéndose avergonzado – A veces olvido que es en Japón donde se muestra respeto haciendo reverencia, pero en Nueva York se estrecha la mano. -

- Lo he constatado viendo algunas películas orientales. – Goliath suelta la nerviosa mano – A ellos – señala a las otras gárgolas – creo que ya… -

- ¡Uy! – interrumpe Miguel Ángel – No es lo único que olvidas, Leo: tomas té verde cuando podrías tomar un cafecito o un 'chesco'; te relajas con velas e incienso cuando podrías relajarte en una tina de baño con burbujas; duermes en un tufón cuando podrías dormir en un acolchonado colchón. Más bien eres mitad neoyorkino y mitad japonés. -

- Creo que sí. –

- Pero también eres mitad Chopin y mitad Van Gogh. – agrega Donatelo.

-Sí, supongo. -

- Y mitad Sofocado y mitad Tun Tun. – Miguel Ángel agrega algo más.

- Es Sófocles y Sun Tzu, pero… supongo que sí. -

- ¡Y mitad bailarina de ballet y mitad Bruce Lee! ¡Jajajajajaja! – se burla Rafael.

Las gárgolas no entienden nada de lo están hablando las tortugas.

- Oigan. – Leonardo les habla con seriedad – Estamos aquí darle la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos, no para burlarse de mí y de mis diferentes aficiones. -

- ¿El Ballet es sólo para chicas? – pregunta Broadway confundido, porque él ha visto ballet en la televisión y hay bailarines también, pero la inocente pregunta provoca que Rafael se carcajee más.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! -

- En realidad no. – le dice Leonardo – Pero este hermano mío dice eso por mi insistencia en conjugar la elegancia y la técnica en el combate. Es algo complicado de explicar. -

- Bueno, – dice Goliath con afabilidad – podemos ir a otra parte para conversar con calma. Aquí no es un lugar muy seguro. – ahora su expresión es más seria.

- Eso quería proponer después de las presentaciones, sólo que… - dice Leonardo, pero de repente frunce el seño porque le ha dado dolor de cabeza – mis hermanos… no siempre me hacen caso. -

- Suele ocurrir en las familias. –

- Nosotros – dice Broadway - conocemos el lugar perfecto para tener una amena charla. -

- Bien. – dice Donatelo y saca algo de su bolsa – Indíquenos el camino y nosotros los seguimos. – saca una especie de cilindro, acciona una parte y se despliega una ala Delta.

- ¡Vaya! - Lexington se acerca a Donatelo – Se parece a los planeadores que he visto en la televisión y que utilizan los humanos para volar, pero su diseño es diferente. -

- Te puedo asegurar – dice Donatelo con orgullo – que mi ala Delta vuela mucho mejor que esos planeadores que has visto. – le arroja un cilindro a Miguel Ángel y otro a Rafael.

- Más te vale Cerebrito. – le advierte Rafael – No quiero que resulte un fiasco como la última vez. – se refiere a que, anoche, el vuelo inicial fue algo agitado.

- Es un diseño nuevo y mejorado. -

- ¿Y cómo conseguiste guardarlos ahí? – pregunta Lexington todavía con más curiosidad y señalando la bolsa que siempre trae consigo la tortuga de la bandana morada.

- Fue sumamente sencillo. Yo… -

- ¡Claro que fue sencillo! – interrumpe Miguel Ángel, otra vez – En su mochila todo cabe, porqueeee... –

- Miguel Ángel... – le dice Donatelo en un tono de advertencia, porque sabe lo que viene a continuación.

- "Mochila, mochila. - Miguel Ángel empieza a entonar una cancioncita que ha escuchado en una serie animada infantil – Mochila, mochila. Llena con todas tus cosas, todo lo traigo aquí. Todo lo que necesitas lo llevo dentro de mí. Mochila, mochila. Mochila, mochila." –

- Esa 'rola' tiene ritmo. – dice Brooklyn.

- Sí. – admite Broadway.

- Miguel Ángel, ¿cuántas veces debo repetirte que no es una mochila? Mi BOLSA es un contenedor de un material flexible que utilizo para portar objetos con comodidad. -

- Por eso. Ahí llevas un montón de cosas, entonces, es una mochila. -

- Que no lo es. -

- Hermanos, por favor… - les suplica Leonardo, sintiendo más fuerte el dolor de cabeza – Debemos partir ya. Estamos exponiéndonos demasiado. -

- Lo sé, Leo, pero si Miguel Ángel no hubiese interrumpido… -

- Yo sólo quería explicarle aquí a Lexi cómo le hizo Doni para… -

- Yo soy perfectamente capaz de explicarle, gracias. -

- ¿Pero por qué te enojas? –

- ¿Por qué me preguntas el motivo de mi enojo, si eres tú quien has sido el causante? -

- Y esto es tooooooodoos los días. – dice Rafael divertidísimo de la situación.

Leonardo comienza a impacientarse, pero es más potente el dolor de cabeza al grado de provocarle un mareo, y se tambalea…

Para su suerte, Goliath se da cuenta y lo sostiene por su caparazón.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –

- S… Sí. –

- ¿Seguro? – Brooklyn le pregunta – Porque no te ves nada bien. -

Donatelo se acerca a su líder, y comprueba que su condición está mucho peor que cuando salieron de la Guarida.

- Le advertí de su estado, pero no me escuchó. – dice con desaprobación – Insistió en salir a encontrarnos con ustedes, a pesar de que aún no se ha recuperado de los efectos secundarios del somnífero; le provocó un intenso vómito apenas despertó, lo que lo ha deshidratado, y las nauseas han persistido, impidiéndole alimentarse correctamente, y por sí fuera poco, apenas si reposó durante el día, y no reposó debidamente por empecinarse en no interrumpir con la rutina de su entrenamiento. -

- No quería demorar en agradecerles la ayuda. – Leonardo se justifica.

- Pero estarías en mejores condiciones de haber descansado y comido correctamente. -

- Sí, pero… -

- El encontrarnos podía esperar, Leonardo. – dice Goliath.

- Sí, pero… -

- Y dices que nosotros somos los que no escuchamos. –

- Sí, pero… -

- A veces eres un necio. – dice Rafael.

- Quizás, pero… -

- Igualito que tú, Rafita. – dice Miguel Ángel – Si serán hermanos. -

- Sí hermanito, yo también "te quiero mucho". – ironiza Rafael y está por ajorrar el cilindro para demostrarle a Miguel Ángel con sus puños el "cariño" que le tiene, pero Goliath toma el control de la situación.

- Leonardo no está en condiciones para volar. Puedo llevarme a su hermano, si me lo permiten. –

Las tres tortugas se miran, luego miran a su líder. Él contesta la petición de la gárgola.

- Creo que no hay opción. –

Entonces, Goliath carga en brazos a Leonardo, camina hacia la orilla del edificio, de un pequeño brinco sube al borde, salta y echa a volar.

Las otras tres gárgolas hacen lo que su líder y también emprenden el vuelo.

Las tortugas deben desplegar las alas Delta, retroceder, echar a correr, y tomando impulso, consiguen volar.

El aire que sopla es deliciosamente refrescante, hasta para las tortugas, que la noche pasada sufrieron bastante durante el vuelo.

La Luna continúa con su apacible recorrido mientras observa a siete peculiares individuos surcar sus dominios, aunque uno de estos individuos parece estar ansioso, y no es por llegar a su destino.

- A que no puedes hacer esto con tu ala Delta, Rafael. – dice Brooklyn; claramente se trata de un desafío.

Lo que hace la gárgola es alejarse rápidamente y elevarse mucho más alto, entonces, da una vuelta de trescientos grados, como la vuelta que da un carro en una montaña rusa.

- Ese truco – habla Lexington – es especialmente difícil: si no logras controlar tus movimientos o no estás atento a las corrientes de aire, puedes desbalancearte y terminarás estrellándote. -

Las otras gárgolas no se preocupan de que Brooklyn realice tan difícil maniobra de vuelo, porque saben que puede ejecutar muy bien el truco, pero sí se preocupa una de las tortugas, y no es quien va viajando en los seguros brazos del líder de las creaturas aladas.

Rafael, Leonardo y Miguel Ángel miran con asombro la ejecución de la gárgola. Donatelo parece inquieto.

Brooklyn, ya que ha demostrado lo hábil que es, planea de regreso al lado de sus camaradas.

La mirada de impaciencia de Rafael alerta a Donatelo.

- No creo que deberías… -

- ¡Pan comido! – dice Rafael.

- ¡Espera Rafa! –

Al ver cómo Brooklyn se desplazó a un alto edificio y repentinamente cobró más altura, Rafael hace exactamente lo mismo; se dirige a un edificio más o menos con altura, y apenas llega por encima del borde de la elevada construcción, su planeador sufre algo así como un empuje desde abajo, y rápidamente se eleva más alto, luego, toma con fuerza el mando del planeador y obliga a éste a dar la vuelta como la que ejecutó Brooklyn.

Donatelo no pierde ni un segundo y comienza a gritarle indicaciones a su hermano de cómo debe guiar el ala Delta para que no termine "estampándose" contra alguna ventana o pared, o en el mejor de los casos, contra el asfalto de la calle.

- ¿No es hacer trampa – pregunta Broadway - que le esté diciendo qué debe hacer? -

- No lo creo. – responde Leonardo – Nosotros no tenemos mucha práctica en los vuelos. Digamos que… lo está asesorando. -

- Entonces, ¿por qué aceptó el reto? – pregunta Goliath.

- Porque ese "cabeza dura" que tengo por hermano – Miguel Ángel es quien responde- nunca piensa antes de actuar. –

- Oh. – es todo lo que dice la gárgola de piel violácea.

Rafael logra dar ese giro aunque no resulta ser un círculo perfectamente redondo, pero lo consigue hacer. Vira, y otra corriente de aire lo empuja a reunirse con el grupo.

- ¡De lujo, hermano! – Miguel Ángel lo felicita.

- '¿Cómo te quedó el ojo?' – Rafael le restriega sus palabras de victoria en la cara de la gárgola que lo retó.

- Nada mal, - dice Brooklyn - y eso que no tienes muchas horas de vuelo en tu haber. – no se inmuta ante la desafiante tortuga.

- Me toca. – Broadway también quiere imponer un reto.

- Creo que sería más prudente… - comienza a hablar Donatelo, pero Broadway pliega un poco sus alas de tal manera que logra imprimirle más velocidad a su vuelo, dejando atrás a todos.

Lo que hace él, cuando parece que, a la velocidad que va quiere romper la barrera del sonido, es plegar sus alas totalmente y entonces cae en picada directo a un gran anuncio luminoso de una bebida de refresco de cola.

- ¿Qué hace? – pregunta Donatelo muy sorprendido.

Antes de estrellarse contra el anuncio, Broadway estira un brazo, abre su mano, extiende su dedo índice, y con su garra, rompe uno de los centenares de foquitos que iluminan el anuncio, y justo en cuanto estalla el foquito, despliega sus alas en toda su anchura, e inmediatamente una corriente de aire lo eleva.

- El 'chiste' – explica Brooklyn – es romper uno de esos foquitos sin llegar a romper más de uno, y claro, sin que te 'estampes' en el anuncio. -

- ¡Es como el tiro al blanco, – Miguel Ángel dice entusiasmado - pero uno es el dardo! – guía el planeador para intentar la misma maniobra que la gárgola de piel azul aqua.

- Ahí va otro cabeza hueca. – dice Donatelo.

- Si no quieres intentarlo, no lo hagas. – le dice Lexington – Ya que no tienes mucha práctica de vuelo, no puedo culparte por tener miedo. – pero está claro que está buscando "motivarlo".

- Yo no tengo miedo. – dice Donatelo de los más tranquilo – pero realizar este tipo de "acrobacias" no me parece sensato. -

Miran como Miguel Ángel apenas logra superar el reto y es que consiguió romper el foquito con uno de sus chakos, pero no pudo elevarse tras realizar la hazaña. Tiene que aterrizar en el techo, echar a correr y retoma el vuelo.

- Es lo que les digo todos los días, - le dice Leonardo a Goliath - que hay cosas que pueden parecen ser divertidas pero no son sensatas. –

Goliath sonríe al imaginar a esos chicos tortuga hacer alguna travesura estando al nivel del suelo o en el techo de algún alto edificio.

- Si es de lo más fácil, Doni. - dice Rafael - Ni pareces tortuga, sino gallina. – también planea rumbo al anuncio luminoso.

- ¡Yo no dije que fuese complicado! ¡Es un reto interesante! – le grita Donatelo antes de seguirlo.

- Y siempre ha resultado más sencillo – ahora Goliath le dice a Leonardo – que un hermano consiga _"_motivarte_", _que alguien que apenas comienzas a conocer. -

- Si lo sabré yo, - Leonardo contesta con una voz cansada - pero si seguimos con retos, no llegaremos a donde debemos llegar. -

- Entre los jóvenes, el juego es la manera más fácil para llegar a conocerse. -

Leonardo se queda pensando en las palabras de la gárgola, palabras que le revelan que posee mucha experiencia en la educación de chicos inquietos, como si Goliath ha tenido bastante tiempo para observar y cuidar a muchos chicos en una gran comunidad de gárgolas, cuando él, únicamente ha tenido a sus tres hermanos.

- Creo que tiene razón. -

Goliath continua volando en la misma dirección, esperando que los que se quedan atrás noten que se están quedando atrás, y dejen los juegos para otra noche.

Para poder ver a sus hermanos, Leonardo debe mirar hacia atrás, por sobre el hombro de Goliath. Nota lo entusiasmados que ellos están por poder competir con otros chicos (además de competir entre ellos para variar), y eso mismo parece sucederles a las gárgolas.

- Nunca está de más la sana competencia._ – _dice sonriendo pero sin poder sobrellevar por más tiempo el cansancio; recarga su aturdida cabeza sobre el hombro de la gárgola.

Por esto, Goliath decide regresar, y regresa; tiene que pedir a los demás que dejen las competencias para otra noche porque…

- ¡Leo! – Donatelo lo llama con urgencia y acercándose a ellos; Leonardo levanta la cabeza enseguida - ¡Mira! – señala un callejón sumido en las penumbras, pero tanto Goliath como Leonardo logran ver que unas personas están siendo atacados entre muchos delincuentes.

Goliath y Donatelo viran en esa dirección.

Los otros se percatan de que hay problemas y se dejan de "jueguito_s_"; pronto los alcanzan.

- Creo que tendremos que dejar nuestra charla para otra noche. – dice Leonardo – El deber llama. -

Goliath asiente.

A un ademán de la mano de Leonardo, las tres tortugas se lanzan en picada.

- Aquí bajo. – dice al comprobar que sus hermanos han aterrizado sin problemas.

Goliath le permite a Leonardo saltar desde unos diez metros de altura al ver que, de alguna manera, el cansancio que lo embargaba ha desaparecido, y ahora posee un gran entusiasmo por ir junto a sus hermanos.

Leonardo, apenas sus pies tocan el piso, desenfunda sus katanas, y echando los brazos hacia atrás rectos y rígidos, corre a enfrentar a los maleantes que estaban como buitres en espera de una moribunda presa, pero ahora tienen que pelear contra otro depredador más poderoso y que ha venido a arrebatarles su cena.

Las gárgolas sobrevuelan el callejón, pasando de largo.

- Esto tengo que verlo. – Brooklyn vuelve y desciende.

Las otras gárgolas también.

Aterrizan y guardan distancia contemplando con curiosidad la pelea entre las tortugas y los humanos.

Rafael contiene una navaja con su sai de la mano derecha y con la mano izquierda propina un golpe seco al estomago de su rival.

Miguel Ángel salta para evitar el golpe de un bastón de jockey y en pleno aire golpea al delincuente con uno de sus chakos; sus pies vuelven a tocar tierra firme tras una voltereta.

Donatelo, que está rodeado por varios delincuentes, de un ágil movimiento, se coloca su vara bo sobre los hombros, la sostiene con los antebrazos, se acuclilla, gira, y los extremos de la vara bo golpean las piernas de los maleantes derribándolos a todos.

Leonardo corta en pedazos armas de fuego, cuchillos, cadenas, bates de beisbol… lo que sea que usen de arma los humanos las corta como si rebanara un esponjoso pastel, y entre rápidos giros, propina patas para terminar de "rematarlos".

- Pelean igualito que ese chino que sale en esas películas de karate. – dice Broadway.

- Igualito. – lo secunda Brooklyn.

- Probablemente sean originarios de unos de esos países de Oriente. – comenta Lexington.

Donatelo corre, afirma su vara bo en el piso y apoyándose en ésta salta y de una patada golpea a uno, lo lanza lejos y contra varios más que venían corriendo; derriba a sus propios compañeros.

Miguel Ángel corre y se arroja al piso haciendo una maroma, agazapa sus pies y brazos para simular, con todo su cuerpo, una bola de boliche, y hace chuza contra otros grupo de delincuentes.

Rafael ha enfundado sus armas y pelea a puño limpio con un grandulón.

Goliath observa atentamente Leonardo. Ahora entiende qué quiso decir él con combinar la elegancia y la técnica: más que una pelea, parece que ejecutara una danza, una danza en la que si no conoces bien los pasos puedes perder la vida; pero comprueba que Leonardo ha practicado con ahínco.

- ¿Y si les damos 'una manita'? – propone Brooklyn.

- No creo que sea necesario. – dice Goliath.

En cuestión de segundos, ya no hay ningún delincuente en pie, y tampoco hay tortugas.

Miran a todos lados y Lexington logra ver que las tortugas van subiendo (o más bien, saltando) muy rápido por las escaleras contra incendios que llevan al techo de ese edificio.

Van tras ellos pero deben escalar ayudándose con sus filosas garras de manos y pies, y lo hacen justo a tiempo, porque la sirena de un auto patrulla se oye bastante cerca.

En cuanto llegan al techo, Leonardo se acerca a Goliath.

- No quisiera, pero tenemos que posponer nuestra plática. En estas semanas el crimen ha aumentado particularmente de noche y no creo que debamos, siquiera por hoy, dejar de vigilar a esta caótica pero bella Ciudad de Nueva York. -

- Estoy de acuerdo. Nuestras inquietudes de unos por los otros pueden esperar a ser disipadas. Podríamos vernos más tarde, cuando los maleantes estén menos activos. –

- Se puede. -

- Y haber si son muy 'salsas'. - Brooklyn interrumpe - Veremos qué clan lleva al corralón a más pillos. – lanza un desafío más – La cuenta la llevará el líder de cada clan. –

- El Grandote es de fiar, – dice Rafael; Goliath se desconcierta al escuchar el sobrenombre; Leonardo sólo mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro – y mi líder no 'canta mal las rancheras'. ¿El clan que pierda qué? -

- ¡Invita la pizza! – sugiere Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Va qué va! – Brooklyn tiende la mano a la tortuga del antifaz rojo.

- ¡Ya rugiste! - Rafael cierra el pacto con un fuerte apretón.

- ¿A qué hora podemos vernos? – pregunta Leonardo a Goliath.

- Dentro de cinco horas. –

- Justo a tiempo para ir a la camita. – dice Miguel Ángel.

- Duermen muy temprano, ¿no? – Broadway pregunta.

- Para nada. ¿Pues a qué hora se van a dormir ustedes? -

- Justo antes del amanecer. – responde Lexington.

- ¡¿ANTES DEL AMANCER?! – dicen las cuatro tortugas bastante sorprendidos que las gárgolas estén despiertos durante toda la noche.

- Sí. – dice Goliath.

- Llevan una vida totalmente nocturna, ¿verdad? - pregunta Donatelo.

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas? – dice Brooklyn.

- Yo no he comido nada. – dice Broadway, y su estomago también se hace oír.

- ¡No se vale! – Rafael protesta. – Así sí nos van a ganar. Nosotros sólo trabajamos medio turno. -

- No preguntaron antes. – Brooklyn se justifica.

- Pero quizás podamos trabajar "horas extras". – Donatelo propone.

- En es caso, - dice Leonardo – ¿qué tal si nuestra charla la dejamos para mañana? Podemos vernos unas horas antes de salir tras los malhechores. –

- De acuerdo – dice Goliath - ¿Qué les parece si nos vemos en la Torre del Reloj que se encuentra en la calle Weisman? –

Donatelo ya tiene en mano su celular que tiene instalado un localizador GPS.

- Justo encima de la Comisaria número 699. – dice al ubicar la calle.

Lexington se le acerca para examinar con más detalle el dichoso aparato.

- Correcto. – confirma Goliath - Espero que no tengan problemas para llegar al palco con todos los policías que concurren en ese lugar. -

- Escabullirnos es nuestra profesión, Grandote. – dice Miguel Ángel.

- Entonces nos veremos ahí. -

- Y entonces trabajaremos horas extras, - dice Rafael - y mañana nos veremos ahí para comparar resultados. – tras hacer una mueca de anticipado triunfo, camina de regreso hacia las escaleras contra incendios.

- ¡Hasta mañana! - Miguel Ángel lo sigue tras agitar una mano a modo de despedida.

- Mañana puedo explicarte con más detalle, Lex. – Donatelo se despide de Lexington y sigue a los otros dos.

- ¿Qué tal si los vemos a las ocho? – dice Leonardo.

- Sería mejor antes de la puesta del sol. – rectifica Goliath.

Leonardo lo piensa un segundo y acepta.

- Bueno. Así tendremos un par de horas para platicar antes de que el crimen se desate y tengamos que interrumpirnos de nuevo. No me despido entonces. –

- Nos vemos. -

Leonardo corre para alcanzar a sus hermanos. Desaparece al bajar la escalera contra incendios.

Broadway, Lexington y Brooklyn se apresuran también a ir al borde del edificio pero del lado contrario, y sin esperar alguna palabra u orden de su líder, despegan.

- No son tan jóvenes como las tortugas – se dice a sí mismo Goliath, al ver que sus camaradas se han ido sin esperarlo – pero conservan el mismo ímpetu. – sonríe por ello.

Mira un momento más hacia el lugar por el que descendieron las tortugas, luego camina hacia el extremo en que echaron a volar las otras gárgolas, entonces, la voz que lo asedió en ese horripilante cuarto blanco lo asalta inesperadamente.

**Por tu culpa murieron muchos, muchísimos de los tuyos, y anoche estuviste a punto de perderlos a ellos también.**

- No permitiré que vuelva a suceder. -

Y se lanza a los brazos de la fresca y oscura noche.

) ) ° ( (

**N/A:**

.La canción de Mochila Mochila la canta el personaje que se llama Dora La Exploradora; es un toon para niños muy pequeños, y me encanta esa canción, hasta escribí un fic sobre lo útil que es la bolsa de Doni como lo es la mochila de Dora. El fic se llama Mochila Mochila.

.Eso de las horas de vuelo, según entiendo, se aplica a los futuros pilotos de aviones: deben entrenar en un simulador de vuelo por varias horas y por varios días, y el tiempo que entrenan en ese simulador se cuenta como horas de vuelo, y cuando llegan a un número determinado, se puede decir que están listos para realizar un vuelo real.

.Como no tengo idea de los nombres de las calles de la Ciudad de Nueva York, pensé en poner como nombre de calle donde está la Torre del Reloj el nombre de Weisman. Weisman es quien se encargó del comic de Gárgolas. Es algo parecido a lo que se ve en el capítulo de Las Tortugas Ninja "Ángel Caído", cuando Casey le pide a Ángel, la niña que quería ser una dragón purpura, que vaya a la bodega abandonada que está en la esquina de Eastman y Laird, y como sabemos, Eastman y Laird son los creadores de Las Tortugas Ninja.

.

Comentarios, observaciones, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., toda opinión es bienvenida.

n.n


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA

no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo.

GÁRGOLAS, HÉROES GÓTICOS

tampoco me pertenecen;

mucho menos obtengo algún beneficio lucrativo aprovechándome de la fama de estas dos magnificas series animadas.

Yo escribo por puro gusto y para hacer pasar un rato agradable a todo aquel que pase a leer. Lo único que espero ganar son tus apreciados reviews.

) ) ° ( (

**GUERREROS DE LA NOCHE**

Otro día que se extingue, otra tarde en la que el sol se oculta enfurecido, pero igualmente Elisa Maza lo ignora; toda su atención está en esas mismas estatuas que contemplaba ayer.

Son unas impresionantes estatuas cuyas poses son amenazadoras: tienen en alto sus manos, manos que poseen filosas garras; sus pies, cuyos dedos también posee enormes y mortales garras, están firmemente plantados en el suelo; y sus bocas las mantienen abiertas mostrando agudos dientes.

Pareciera que el escultor que las talló en ese lugar quisiera ahuyentar a todo intruso que osara invadir ese recinto, aunque, como ya ha constatado Elisa, no alberga ningún objeto de valor.

No es un objeto valioso lo que esas estatuas vigilan.

- Sino toda una cuidad… - comienza a decir la detective, pero en ese momento oye ruidos que no son para nada los mismos que suceden cada atardecer en ese mismo lugar y a la misma hora.

- Es aquí. -

- ¡Por fin! ¡Cuántas escaleras! ¿Por qué el elevador no llega hasta acá arriba? –

- ¡No exageres! Nada más fueron como tres pisos lo que subimos. -

- Y aseguran que soy yo el que no tiene condición física. -

- Es otro el que se va a ir al retiro espiritual con Sensei. -

La mujer ve llegar a cuatro desconocidos, que en poco tiempo, ya están subiendo las escaleras que conducen al palco en el que está ella.

- Pero Sensei lo pospuso por el "inconveniente" de antenoche. Creo que podemos reanudar la práctica hoy después de… -

- Hola. – saluda Elisa, interrumpiendo la animada conversación entre los cuatro chicos que acaban de llegar a la terraza; a los recién llegados debe sorprenderles verla ahí porque no le contestan de inmediato - ¿Se han perdido? – intenta iniciar una conversación para averiguar las intenciones de los desconocidos.

- Nosotros no, – dice el chico que viste una sudadera roja – pero veo que tú sí. ¿Qué hace una hermosa mujer aquí y tan solita? –

- Gracias por el piropo, pero son ustedes los que no deberían estar aquí. – les muestra su placa de policía.

- Disculpemos, Detective, - dice otro chico acomodándose la capucha de su sudadera azul con la clara intención de ocultar su rostro - pero fuimos invitados por un amigo, justo antes del atardecer. -

- ¡Ah! Con que son ustedes. – Elisa guarda su insignia - Goliath es mi amigo. Me dijo que vendrían… unos chicos que acaba de conocer, así que pueden descubrirse. -

- ¡Qué bueno! – Miguel Ángel empieza a quitarse la ropa que lleva encima.

- No fue muy discreto en no revelar nuestra existencia. – Donatelo aparta la capucha de su cabeza.

- Como fuiste tú de discreto – le dice Rafael, también descubriéndose - al contarle a Abril que hay gárgolas de a deveritas aquí en Nueva York; si ni pudiste esperarte a que ella y el soquete de Casey regresaran de sus vacaciones, y le contaste todo por el Tortucel. -

- Porque podemos confiar en ella, y no esperé a su regreso por tratarse de un descubrimiento de suma importancia. –

- Del mismo modo en que las gárgolas confían en ella. – dice Leonardo.

– Es un alivio quitarse esta ropa. – dice Rafael al irse desvistiendo - Me estoy asando. No sé como lo aguantan ustedes, humanos. -

- Principio de adaptación, supongo. – dice Elisa.

- No hemos podido conversar con Goliath debidamente. – le dice Leonardo a la mujer; pasa sus ropas a Donatelo para que las guarde en su bolsa, junto con las demás prendas de los otros – No pudo decirnos que tenía una amiga humana. -

- Y sobre todo muy hermosa. – dice Rafael.

- Lo siento. Me llamo Elisa, Elisa Maza. Goliath sí pudo decirme sus nombres, que son tortugas y… -

Justo en ese momento, el último rayo de luz es aplastado y apagado por la oscuridad, y en ese instante surgen unos fuertes sonidos, como de piedras desquebrajándose.

Las tortugas voltean por todas partes para averiguar de dónde provienen esos extraños ruidos, y descubren que son las estatuas de piedra que están posadas en la barandilla, las mismas estatuas que Elisa contemplaba en solitario.

Las estatuas comienzan a agrietarse, como si su escultor no hubiera estado satisfecho de su obra final y ha desatado su coraje contra éstas empleando un gran mazo para destruirlas; las grietas se van ensanchando en cada una de las estatuas, se ensanchan más y más amenazando con hacer polvo a tan terribles fieras, y en un último crujido, en el último instante de vida de estas estatuas de piedra, caen hechas pedazos, pero, asombrosamente, lo que se desborona no es toda la estatua sino sólo una capa, dejando al descubierto, junto con fuertes gruñidos, a unos poderosos y temibles seres de carne y hueso.

- Jamás me cansaré de ver este espectáculo. – se dice a si misma Elisa.

Las gárgolas estiran brazos, piernas y alas, después de su merecido descanso.

Las tortugas los miran boquiabiertos.

- Creo que Goliath – les dice Elisa – no les advirtió qué verían, ¿verdad? -

Ninguno de las cuatro tortugas responde, sólo miran a las gárgolas (que eran de piedra y ahora son de carne y hueso) bajar de la barandilla y acercarse a ellos con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

- Hola Leonardo. – le saluda Goliath – Me alegra ver que te encuentras mejor. –

- Sí… gracias. – la voz afable de la gárgola logra sacarlo del asombro, y a los demás también.

- ¡Wow! ¿Cómo hacen eso? – pregunta Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Increíble! – dice Donatelo acercándose a Broadway y luego rodeándolo para observarlo detalladamente – Supongo que es un tipo de hibernación, como lo hace un Gryllidae Nemonbiinae, una especie de grillo que durante el invierno se esconde bajo tierra para refugiarse del frío, pero si se presenta la desafortunada ocasión de que la madriguera llegue a congelarse y su ocupante también, pero cuando llega la primavera y el hielo se derrite, el Gryllidae Nemonbiinae despierta de la hibernación sin haber sufrido ningún daño; pero ustedes… su propio organismo se petrifica durante el día y es en la noche... – la mente de Donatelo trabaja desenfrenadamente para descubrir el secreto de las gárgolas, pero de momento, sólo se le ocurre una opción - ¿Puedo tomar una muestra de tu torrente sanguíneo? – ya tiene una aguja hipodérmica en mano; sus ojos echan chispas de entusiasmo.

Broadway recuerda haber visto un comercial sobre ese tipo de instrumento y que causa mucho dolor.

- ¡No, gracias! Así estoy bien. – se aparta de inmediato de Donatelo.

- Te prometo que no dolerá. -

- Lo lamento, - Leonardo toma a Donatelo de ambos hombros– mi hermano es muy curioso. Todo lo que llame su atención tiene que examinarlo bajo el microscopio. – le quita la hipodérmica y la guarda en la bolsa mirándolo con desaprobación.

Goliath observa a la tortuga que usa el antifaz morado, y recuerda al humano que lo mantuvo preso; en ambos, es la misma mirada de curiosidad, pero su destello es completamente diferente en cada uno.

- Con que estos son los niños de los que me hablaste, Goliath. – una gruesa y veterana voz se une a las demás gárgolas.

- ¿Niños? – Rafael pregunta ofendido.

- Él es mi Mentor, - lo presenta Goliath – Hudson. -

- Hola. -

- ¡Qué tal! -

- Mucho gusto. -

- Niños, ¡ja! –

- Y él es Bronx. – Goliath continúa con las presentaciones; ya es la última.

Una gárgola de aspecto canino se acerca olfateando a las tortugas.

- ¡Tienen un perrito! – se acerca Miguel Ángel a acariciarle la cabeza - ¡Qué bonito eres! -

El perro deja acariciarse y luego le lame la cara a la tortuga que empieza a reír porque le hace cosquillas la áspera lengua.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! -

- Si a Bronx les agrada, - dice Elisa – por mí no hay problema. -

- Te aseguré que son de fiar. – le dice Goliath a la humana.

- ¿Qué es ese delicioso olor? – Broadway olvida el incidente de la hipodérmica y se deja guiar por su olfato; entra a la torre.

- Son las pizzas que prometimos. – dice Rafael – No hubo manera de ganarles la apuesta. – lo sigue.

Los demás también entran.

Sobre una mesa hay seis cajas de pizza tamaño familiar.

- ¡Qué considerados y oportunos! – Broadway no espera a los otros, abre una caja y comienza a engullir una rebana de pizza hawaiana – Es justo la hora del desayuno. -

- Como no sabemos qué ingredientes les gustan, trajimos pizzas con diferentes combinaciones, – Donatelo hace la aclaración – incluso vegetariana. -

- Sí, - dice Rafael - y me costó un mes de mis 'Domingos'… ¡Auu! – Leonardo le da un codazo por indiscreto.

- Adelante. – Leonardo les pide a las gárgolas que coman.

- ¡Gracias! – es Miguel Ángel que responde, y toma la rebana más grande de peperoni.

- Si no son para ti, zoquete. – Rafael se apura para quitarle la rebana, pero no lo deja Leonardo.

- Alcanza para todos. -

- Por favor. – Goliath les pide a las tortugas que no los dejen comer solos.

Tortugas y gárgolas comen pizzas, también Elisa, aunque no hay muchas sillas donde puedan sentarse, entonces unos se sientan en los escalones que dan al balcón y otros se sientan en el suelo.

- ¿Y cómo es que escaparon de la base de Bishop? – pregunta Rafael a las gárgolas.

- Fue muy sencillo. – responde Brooklyn.

- Creamos una distracción, - dice Lexington – destruyendo una considerable parte de sus instalaciones, para que tuviéramos oportunidad de localizar a Goliath. -

- Por mi parte – dice Goliath - traté de escapar antes de que ellos llegaran para no exponerlos, pero su "explosiva" llegada me dijo que no lo conseguí, entonces, también destruía todo lo que pudiese; de esta manera, el enemigo fue atacado desde dentro en dos diferentes direcciones. -

- Así que armaron una gran 'pachanga'. – dice Rafael.

- Nos fueron muy útiles las bazucas portátiles y las suriken. - dice Lexington.

- Me alegra escucharlo, – dice Donatelo – pero lo que más me sorprende es que hayan conseguido lanzar las suriken con una escasa hora de "ensayo y error". –

- Así somos de 'efectivos'. – presume Brooklyn.

Leonardo también está sorprendido.

Al parecer, estos guerreros poseen sorprendentes habilidades innatas; en cambio él, ha tenido que entrenar prácticamente toda su vida para alcanzar el nivel medio que tiene actualmente.

- Nos topamos con esas pistolas que escupen rayos de electricidad – dice Broadway – y las destruimos con ayuda de las estrellas que nos dieron, y la explosión abrió un enorme boquete en todo lo alto del edificio. –

- Y con esa confusión – dice Brooklyn – seguimos buscando a Goliath, pero él nos dio la sorpresa de encontrarnos primero. –

- Y escapamos por el boquete – continúa Broadway – pero antes yo abrí un "tragaluz" porque el techo nos estorbaba. -

- Y regresamos a tiempo para darle su baño a Bronx. – dice Lexington.

Bronx, que también come pizza, al escuchar la palabra "baño", toma la rebana con su hocico, y se aleja del grupo para seguir comiendo tranquilamente.

- Así de fácil. – dice Miguel Ángel.

- Y ustedes, - dice Goliath -¿cómo consiguieron escapar del castillo? –

- Somos expertos en escabullirnos. – dice Miguel Ángel con orgullo – Xanatos no se dio cuenta de cómo entramos a rescatar a nuestra Damisela sino hasta que íbamos de salida. –

- Fue una gran idea, Brooklyn, - dice Leonardo a tiempo de que Rafael diga un sarcasmo sobre haber sido comparado con una Damisela en desgracia (si hasta fue rescatado de un castillo) – ir en ayuda de Goliath aunque implicara enfrentar un enemigo desconocido pero que no estaba preparado para una visita inesperada. -

- Se hace lo que se puede. – dice Brooklyn con fingida modestia.

- Es lo que uno espera de su Segundo al mando. – dice Goliath.

- ¿Segundo al mando? ¿Brooklyn es el Segundo al mando? – pregunta Rafael, y todas las gárgolas asienten - ¿Cómo es que nosotros no tenemos un Segundo al mando? – se dirige a su líder.

- Será porque no lo hemos considerado. – Leonardo sólo se encoge de hombros.

- Creo que deberías tomarlo en cuenta, Leonardo. – dice Goliath (a pesar que él mismo se opuso a esa idea cuando debió tomar la decisión).

- Supongo. –

- ¿Como que "supongo"? – Rafael protesta.

- No considero que sea el momento oportuno para discutirlo, Rafa. –

- ¿Y cuando será el momento, Intrépido, si ya han pasado dos años de que fuiste el "Elegido", y jamás hemos visto lo del Segundo al mando? -

- ¿Y cómo es que no les alcanzó la noche para intentar ganarnos? – interrumpe Brooklyn antes de que haya una discusión entre esos dos hermanos.

- Íbamos a hacerlo, pero acá "mis ojos" – Rafael se olvida del otro tema y señala a Leonardo con un ademán de la cabeza – se cansó con apenas media hora de patrullar, y tuvimos que regresar temprano a casa. -

- ¿Tus ojos? – pregunta Lexington al no comprender la expresión de Rafael.

Es ahora que las gárgolas y la humana pueden mirar de cerca y con detalle a las tortugas. Observan el color de los ojos de cada uno: Miguel Ángel los tiene azules, Donatelo de un café muy oscuro, Rafael son color ámbar y Leonardo, que aunque apenado por perder la apuesta baja la mirada, notan que son de un café muy claro.

Elisa después mira los ojos de Goliath.

A diferencia del color de ojos de las tortugas, que es muy llamativo, el color de los ojos de la gárgola de piel violácea es de un enigmático y atrayente color negro.

- Así se dice, Lex, - Elisa hace la aclaración – Cuando un padre o una madre dice "mis ojos" se refieren a sus hijos, o entre hermanos también se dicen así, por el parentesco más que nada. –

- Ah. –

- Ustedes disculparan, - Elisa se dirige a las tortugas – pero Goliath y su clan recién llegaron a Nueva York, y desconocen muchas cosas de nuestra cultura. –

- Con nosotros – dice Miguel Ángel – van a aprender bien rápido. –

- Gracias. – dice Goliath.

- Y volviendo a nuestro asunto… – dice Donatelo – Fue una gran desventaja que Leo no descansara el día de ayer como debió. Estoy completamente seguro que hubiésemos podido atrapar a más maleantes. –

- Ya les pedí disculpas. - dice Leonardo más apenado por la amarga derrota - ¿Qué más quieren de mí? -

- Tu 'Domingo' de tres meses. – dice Rafael.

- Que hagas mis deberes de todo un mes. – dice Miguel Ángel.

- Me vendría bien si pudieras acompañarme al depósito de chatarra toda la semana entrante. – dice Donatelo.

Nadie de los presentes se inquieta por el chantaje que sufre la pobre tortuga del antifaz azul, pueden darse cuenta de que son bromas lo que le dicen sus hermanos, aunque Leonardo parece tomarlo en serio.

- Es importante – habla Hudson con esa sabiduría que sólo se gana con el pasar de los años – tras una batalla, tener reposo. Aunque hayas obtenido la victoria o hayas probado el amargo sabor de la derrota, descansar te asegura estar preparado para la siguiente confrontación. -

Leonardo se levanta del suelo y va a arrodillarse respetuosamente al lado de la gárgola mayor.

- Lo sé, lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo, pero usted también debe saber que hay quienes no poseemos ni la fuerza necesaria, ni la sabiduría adecuada, ni el valor suficiente para encarar a la amenaza que se cierne constantemente sobre quienes amamos. Yo no poseo ninguna de esa cualidades, por eso entreno hasta desfallecer de cansancio. Lo único que poseo es mi vida; mi vida es todo lo que tengo para ofrendar y proteger a mi familia. –

Todos se quedan callados, no estando muy seguros de cómo responder a esas palabras tan sinceras de la tortuga del antifaz azul.

Sin embargo, la sabia gárgola sí sabe qué decir.

- Es un sentimiento muy noble, hijo, - Hudson se separa levemente del respaldo del sillón en el que está sentado para apoyar su garra derecha en el hombro de la inquieta y joven tortuga – y como es tu vida lo único que tienes para proteger a tu familia, también de ésta debes cuidar. Si tú llegas a faltar, ¿quién verá por ellos? -

Como si hubiese creído que es inmortal, Leonardo mira asustado a Hudson.

Jamás había pensado en esa posibilidad, en la posibilidad de que tras alguna batalla él no fuese a regresar a salvo para continuar cuidando de su familia.

- No se preocupe. – habla Miguel Ángel de lo más tranquilo – Ya hemos descubierto el punto débil de mi hermano, y cuando no quiera descansar, ya sabemos qué hacer. –

- Eso me parece bien. – dice Hudson.

Elisa muere de curiosidad por saber ese punto débil de la tortuga del antifaz azul, pero calla.

Sabe, gracias a las gárgolas, que hay cuestiones que afectan directamente el honor de un guerrero, y no se pueden preguntar ni decir así como así.

- Sólo así se quedó en cama todo el día de hoy, – dice Rafael – sino miren lo bien repuesto que está. -

Todos los presentes posan la mirada sobre Leonardo, lo que a él le hace sentirse incomodo. No le gusta ser el centro de atención.

- Tal vez te parezca injusto que tus hermanos hayan actuado de esa manera contigo – dice Brooklyn – pero ha sido por tu propio bien. -

- Mira quién habla de lo justo. – dice Rafael con cierta inconformidad impregnada en el tono de su voz.

Brooklyn sabe el por qué de la molestia de la tortuga del antifaz rojo.

- No es mi culpa que no supieras que las gárgolas somos enteramente creaturas de la noche. -

- Pero tú si sabía de tu ventaja, pudiste haber dicho algo. -

- ¿Y de cuándo a acá tú le dices de tus ventajas a tu contrincante? –

- Ni siquiera por caballería… -

- Entonces, ustedes tortugas, - interviene Elisa – ¿no se convierten en piedra durante el día, y tiene que dormir por la noche como cualquier humano debe hacer? – y es que tiene tantas preguntas sobre esas creaturas con caparazón, pero además, si no interviene en la conversación de Brooklyn y Rafael, podría terminar en una pelea, aunque más bien sería una pelea de chicos revoltosos que de guerreros que defienden su honor.

- Creo que es más conveniente comenzar desde el inicio. – dice Donatelo.

- Sin embargo, – dice Leonardo – creo que las gárgolas tienen el derecho de hablar primero; después de todo son los recién llegados. -

Goliath acepta la propuesta, porque tiene la impresión de que las tortugas tienen toda una vida viviendo en Nueva York, y en cambio, su clan no, así que será un relato breve.

Las gárgolas hablan acerca la Escocia de hace mil años; acerca castillo Wyvern; acerca de los humanos residentes a los que protegían; acerca de la traición que fue la causa de la masacre de su clan; acerca del hechizo mágico que forzó a los escasos sobrevivientes a dormir convertidos en piedra hasta que el castillo se elevara por encima de las nubes; acerca del multimillonario David Xanatos quien compró el castillo y lo trasladó a su rascacielos rompiendo así el hechizo, y volvieron a la vida y adoptaron nombres propios; acerca de ser utilizados como fieles sirvientes, y sobre por qué tuvieron que abandonar su castillo y encontraron refugio en esa torre en la que se encuentran ahora.

El silencio es todo lo que hay concluido el relato de las gárgolas, pero como para no perder esa sensación de nostalgia y abandono, Leonardo continúa con su propia historia, ayudado de sus hermanos.

Las tortugas hablan de su humilde origen como mascotas; sobre el accidente que los arrojó a las alcantarillas; sobre la viscosa sustancia en la que cayeron; sobre la rata que los tomó a su cuidado; sobre la transformación que sufrieron; sobre sus nombres; sobre cómo aprendieron el arte del Ninjitsu; sobre algunos de los problemas en los que se han metido, como el descubrimiento de lo que era esa sustancia que los convirtió en lo que son, o el viaje a otro mundo, o sobre la invasión de los Triceratones, o sobre cómo Bishop casi los mata sólo para estudiar su código genético y, basándose en éste, crear súper soldados; pero sobre todo, les platican a las gárgolas y a su amiga de su férrea determinación de ser los vigilantes de la caótica pero bella Ciudad de Nueva York dado que deben protegerla de...

- ¿Oroku Saki? – pregunta Elisa muy sorprendida.

- Sí. – le responde Leonardo – Bajo la farsa de ser un hombre respetable de negocios, en realidad es quien controla casi todos los negocios sucios en Nueva York y en Japón. En el Bajo Mundo, Oroku Saki es conocido como Shredder. –

- Shredder. – repite Elisa.

- Vaya. Sí que representa bien su papel. – dice Lexignton.

- Xanatos no es el único humano que emplea bien el arte de la mentira. – Goliath opina.

- Dado que Shredder tiene el control de la mayor parte de los grupos que conforman a la mafia y a las pandillas, - Donatelo es quien continúa – él fue la razón por la que hubo un fuerte enfrentamiento entre estos grupos, desatándose así una guerra en la cuidad. –

- Te refieres – dice Elisa – al caos que hubo meses atrás y en el que hubo muertos y heridos tanto de mafiosos como de pandilleros. -

- Así fue. En nuestro primer enfrentamiento, creímos que habíamos acabado con Shredder, y ya que estaba disponible la vacante de "Dominio absoluto del Bajo Mundo", es que se desató la guerrilla. –

- Ahora comprendo. – habla Elisa – El resto de nosotros, gracias a lo que se difundía en los medios, sabíamos que Oroku Saki estaba en un viaje de negocios, y que su hija Karai había tomando su lugar en su ausencia; pero el Bajo Mundo sabía la verdad, y creyendo que Shredder había muerto, se desató la guerra por tomar el control de su vasto imperio. -

- Pero como dicen: – habla Rafael – "mala hierba nunca muere", Shredder no murió. Karai sí tomó el lugar de Saki tanto de sus negocios legales como los no legales, pero con ayuda de nosotros, para que ella pusiera fin al desastre, y por mientras su a'pa se recuperaba de las heridas. -

- Eso explica – dice Elisa – el origen de las centenares de estrellas de metal y las extrañas marcas que hayamos en las zonas de combate; eso explica las curiosas heridas infligidas en pandilleros y mafiosos; eso explica que nadie, ni pandilleros ni los mafiosos que logramos aprender, ni siquiera nuestros más confiables informantes, hayan querido hablar sobre el otro jugador que estuvo en medio de la guerrilla. Nadie quiere desafiar a Oroku Saki, nadie quiere desatar la ira de Shredder. -

- Ahora comprendes cuán poderoso es. – le dice Leonardo.

- Y cuán difícil será arrancarle esa mascara que lleva puesta. – ella se pone de pie y camina de regreso a la comisaria.

- Elisa. – la llama Goliath – Espero que no busques descubrir a Oroku Saki como has querido hacer con David Xanatos. -

- ¿Y por qué no? – al volverse, sus ojos destellan de indignación - Me enferma ver a MI cuidad poblada de personas tan viles como Xanatos, y resulta que hoy me entero que un hombre, a quien creía honesto, es el más vil entre los viles. -

- Niña, - le habla Hudson – todos los que estamos aquí comprendemos tus sentimientos, pero sabes que no hay manera alguna de acabar con un gran mal sino es con perseverancia y unión. -

Elisa se siente incómoda al ser observada por nueve pares de ojos inquietos.

Más que sentir el apoyo de sus amigos y el de los nuevos conocidos, percibe un reproche silencioso.

Deja escapar un suspiro de derrota.

Por experiencia propia ha comprobado que es imposible inculpar a hombres ricos e influyentes como Xanatos, entonces, ¿qué podría hacer contra el hombre que está a la cabeza del todo el crimen en Nueva York?

- Es hora de ir a trabajar. – le dice con una voz cansada a Goliath - Después los veo. – se despide de las otras gárgolas - Ha sido un gusto conocerlos, chicos. – se despide de las tortugas.

Baja deprisa a las calles que ya han de estar siendo invadidas por el crimen.

- Bueno, - habla Leonardo – es hora de que también nosotros salgamos a trabajar, pero antes… -

Comienza a recoger la basura.

Todos ayudan.

Una vez acabada la limpieza, sale primero al palco de la torre la tortuga de la bandana azul seguido por sus hermanos.

El aire fresco acaricia sus rostros y juguetea con sus bandanas.

- ¿Y nosotros estamos pintados o qué? – protesta Brooklyn.

Las gárgolas también salen al palco, bueno, no todos, Hudson y Bronx se quedan a ver la televisión.

- ¿Qué tal si fijamos una hora? – dice Rafael volviendo al tema de los retos - Digamos que a media noche, quien pille a más pillos es el clan que gana. -

- OK. – Brooklyn acepta un reto más.

- Así quedamos. –

- ¿Y habrá más comida para el clan vencedor? – Broadway saborea anticipadamente la victoria para su clan.

- ¡Sí! – responde Miguel Ángel - ¡Qué sean hamburguesas esta vez! -

- ¿Qué nada más piensas en comida, Barril sin fondo? – lo reprende Rafael.

- No. También he pensado que deberíamos tener un perrito así de bonito como Bronx. -

- Pero Mikey, - le dice Leonardo – sabes por qué no podemos tener un perro. -

Miguel Ángel saca su arma mortal: sus ojos se ponen brillantes y enternecedoramente tristes, y su labio inferior hace un tímido puchero.

- ¡No! – Leonardo reacciona rápido, tiene que aplicarle una llave aprisionando su cuello y obligándolo a mirar hacia abajo.

- ¡Auh! -

- Lo siento, ya hemos discutido esto antes. -

- OK… OK. Ya capté. – es liberado.

- Aleluya. – Rafael alaba al cielo.

- Pero también he pensado… - continúa Miguel Ángel con otra disparatada idea -¿por qué nosotros no tenemos colitas como las que tienen ellos? -

- ¿Colitas? – preguntan a coros sus tres hermanos.

Cada gárgola se pregunta qué ha visto en sus colas esa simpática tortuga del antifaz naranja.

- ¡Sí! ¡Si son de lo más cool! Lexi te quitó tus sais, Rafa, con nada más hacerle ¡ZUIZ! - intenta imitar el rápido movimiento que hizo la gárgola pequeña en ese primer encuentro con ellos.

- En esa cuestión, sí son muy prácticas. – dice Lexington.

- ¿Ven? No me parece justo, sí somos tortugas, ¿dónde quedaron nuestras colitas? -

Goliath le hace una seña a Leonardo de que ellos ya se van a cumplir con el deber. Leonardo rápidamente le dice que se vean mañana en la bodega abandonada que está en la esquina de Eastman y Laird. Goliath acepta el lugar de encuentro.

Goliath le dice a su clan que es hora de marcharse, pero Brooklyn se resiste porque no han aclarado sobre qué obtendrá el ganador del reto, pero Goliath lo convence de que ya lo discutirán después.

- Es debido a la mutación que sufrimos, Mikey, - Donatelo trata de explicarle a Miguel Ángel sobre la ausencia de su colas de tortuga, no sin un tono desesperado de su voz – En esencia no necesitamos de las colas porque somos mutantes. –

- Pues no es justo. –

- Y aunque las hubiéramos conservado, dudo que hubieran tenido una longitud como la que posee la extremidad posterior de una gárgola. -

- ¡¿Pero te imaginas las cosas que podríamos hacer si tuviéramos una colita?! – Miguel Ángel no desiste tan fácilmente.

El clan de las gárgolas deja al clan de tortugas que continúen con su extraña conversación.

Pero Miguel Ángel no es el único que tiene inquietudes, aunque no precisamente sobre "colitas".

- Oroku Saki. –

Xanatos está en su despacho, leyendo un documento legal que ha sido firmado por ese hombre importante.

- Con que quiere invertir en mi empresa. Bueno, es algo que debe estudiarse. –

Enciende su computadora para buscar información sobre ese hombre de negocios de origen japonés y poder tomar una acertada decisión.

Sólo que en ocasiones, ninguno de nosotros puede elegir la mejor opción que nos garantice el triunfo, cuando el Destino ha decidido intervenir.

) ) ° ( (

**N/A: **

1Creo que en otros países se dice Mesada al dinero que les dan lo papás a sus hijos para que gasten; en México se le dice Domingo y es que es en los domingos cuando dan ese dinero; aunque más bien, Rafita se refería a lo que tenía ahorrado.

2No sé cómo le voy a hacer con la trama, pero Saki es 100% humano en este fic; es que la verdad a mí no me agrada como utrom.

3Has de preguntarle, estimado lector, cuál es ese punto débil de Leonardo; de hecho son dos: Ogima y una Flor de Loto; pero como se supone que este fic es serio, no mencione a Ogima, por lo tanto, debí mencionar en este capítulo la Flor de Loto, pero es una cuestión que trataré más adelante.

Como ya has leído, los primeros 6 capítulos de este crossover los he ocupado para la presentación de las gárgolas antes las tortugas y viceversa.

Ésta ha sido la primera parte del crossover.

La segunda parte comienza después de los cuatro capítulos siguientes que serán de relleno.

Ojala hayas disfrutado estos primeros capítulos con la misma intensidad con la que yo he sufrido para escribirlos.

Comentarios, observaciones, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., toda opinión es bienvenida.

n.n


	7. Chapter A

Primero, un breve aviso:

Desde hace varias semanas que no tengo donde poder conectarme a internet; ni en mi trabajo ni en la biblioteca ya no se puede (en uno está restringido y en la otra creo que ya lo quitaron), por eso me he desaparecido del facebook y no he podido leer los fics que me han dedicado otras autoras.

He sido expulsada de la nube llamada Internet.

Soy un Ángel Caído.

Pero aquí estoy, reportándome desde el Inframundo n.n (léase desde un sucio, lento y caro servicio de cibercafé porque no tengo internet en casa) y haciendo todo lo posible por no dejar éste ni otros fics en el abandono por la falta de una conexión.

) ) ° ( (

Esta noche, las gárgolas han ido a La Guarida de las tortugas; de ahí partirán a realizar el patrullaje, pero tiene media hora antes de comenzar la vigilancia, y buscan en qué gastar ese tiempo libre.

Broadway, al no ver a Miguel Ángel que esté yendo de aquí para allá como todos los demás, decide buscarlo.

El primer lugar al que va es a su habitación, y ahí lo encuentra, sentado en la cama.

Se acerca y va a saludarlo, como los buenos modales dictan, pero es Miguel Ángel quien primero nota su presencia.

- ¡Broadway! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Seguro que no has probado uno de estos. – hurga dentro de una caja de cartón corrugado que contiene bolsas llenas de golosinas; de una de esas bolsas toma una.

Broadway se sienta a un lado de Miguel Ángel.

- ¿Un qué? -

- Uno de estos. – le entrega un diminuto envoltorio.

Broadway examina el plástico, luego mira a Miguel Ángel que se ocupa de abrir otro diminuto envoltorio y se come lo que traía dentro (arrojando el envoltorio a alguna parte); él hace lo mismo, abre el envoltorio (sólo que lo deja cerca para que no se le olvide tirarlo en el cesto de la basura), y mastica con cautela la chiclosa esfera (a diferencia de Miguel Ángel que mastica ávidamente).

- ¡Mhhh! – Broadway mastica otro poco antes de tragarse el caramelo – Sabe… como agrio y enchilado. Sabe rico. –

- Ed uba gogoliba be dabalimdo. – dice Miguel Ángel con la boca llena y es que está masticando cinco golosinas de un solo bocado.

- No te entendí. –

- ¡Glup! – se traga lo que masticaba - Dije que es una golosina de tamarindo. –

- Nunca había probado una golosina. – Broadway toma otro pequeño envoltorio y come otra golosina de tamarindo.

- ¡Uy! De lo que te has perdido, pero yo tengo todo un tesoro de golosinas, y puedes comer de cada una para que vayas probando. – le muestra la caja de cartón donde oculta su tesoro de la vista del Confiscador de Dulces (puesto que su hermano mayor se encarga de desempeñar fielmente).

Broadway va probando muchas golosinas de diferentes colores y sabores.

Media hora después…

- Vámonos! – grita Rafael como su modo de avisar a todos que es hora de partir.

Los demás escuchan claramente el mensaje y se apresuran a acudir al llamado, pero hacen falta dos individuos.

- ¿Y Mikey? – Leonardo nota la ausencia de su hermano.

Todos voltean a todas partes.

- ¿Y Broadway? – ahora pregunta Brooklyn al notar la ausencia de su camarada.

- Creo que vi que Broadway subió. – dice Lexington señalando hacia el nivel superior.

Con un movimiento de su cabeza, Leonardo le pide a Brooklyn que lo acompañe.

Ambos suben y van al lugar más probable al que haya ido Broadway: la habitación de Miguel Ángel.

Entran, y descubren a una tortuga y a una gárgola algo encorvados.

- Ay mi pancita… - se queda Miguel Ángel lastimeramente.

Leonardo sólo necesita ver una caja que contiene varias bolsas de golosinas casi vacías para saber qué ha sucedido.

Brooklyn, al no conocer una de las debilidades de la tortuga de piel verde mar, y sin saber qué significan las bolsas de golosinas casi vacías, se angustia por Broadway, y de un sorprendente salto, acude en su ayuda.

Leonardo se acerca a Miguel Ángel con más preocupación, y se sienta al lado de su hermano menor.

- No sabía… - dice Broadway en su agonía – que algo tan dulce podía dar… tanto dolor. –

Brooklyn ve las bolsas, toma un envoltorio y lo olfatea.

- ¿Qué es? –

- Es una golosina. – le responde Leonardo – Todas esas bolsas contienen golosinas, y Mikey y Broadway han comido demasiadas y les han hecho daño. –

Brooklyn mira con confusión la pequeña y aparentemente inofensiva golosina.

- No creí que Broadway fuese a enfermarse del estómago algún día, si es capaz de comer lo que sea. – esto lo dice porque su amigo come mucho y nunca se había enfermado, y eso que ha comido cosas extrañas, como las algas que pueden crecer en una cueva oscura y húmeda.

- Mikey, - le dice Leonardo – sabes que no debes comer tantas golosinas. –

Miguel Ángel sólo abraza más su estómago.

Leonardo suspira.

No tiene caso regañar a Miguel Ángel estando en esa condición.

Le ayuda a ponerse de pie y Brooklyn ayuda a Broadway.

Los dos son llevados a la enfermería y son atendidos rápidamente por el "Doctor" Donatelo, que después de darles dos cucharadas del efectivo subsalicilato de bismuto, les recomienda descanso por toda la noche.

Sin embargo, Miguel Ángel sabe perfectamente que no forma parte de las indicaciones el no ser regañado al siguiente día.

) ) ° ( (

Yo una vez, de peque, me enfermé del estómago por comer un litro de helado yo solita, pero es que se antojó mucho ^^'

**N/A**:

Lexington, Brooklyn y Broadway, en los primeros capítulos de su serie, llegaron a hacer una que otra travesura, pero después se vuelven serios, aunque en este crossover, ya que ellos conviven con las tortugas, pues no hay manera de que no se dejen influenciar por los chicos con caparazón para hacer alguna travesura.

.

Gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^ . ^


	8. Chapter B

) ) ° ( (

Miguel Ángel se desliza cual sombra silenciosa, observando en todas direcciones para asegurarse que no haya nada ni nadie que se interponga en su camino, antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Se ha dado cuenta que Lexington es tan "Cerebrito" como su hermano Donatelo, pero claro que Donatelo tiene mucha más experiencia como tal, así que Donatelo ha estado mostrándole a Lexington todas sus creaciones además de decirle todo lo que un Cerebrito debe saber, pero ha enviciado a Lexington a tal grado, que en cuanto éste pone un pie en La Guardia, corre hacia el laboratorio, y ambos se quedan encerrados por largos minutos, y no sólo eso, sino que también Lexington ha adquirido la manía de Donatelo de mantener en el más estricto secreto sobre lo que esté creando.

Desde hace algunos días, han estado actuando de esa manera: se encierran en el laboratorio y no le han dicho a nadie sobre el proyecto en el que están trabajando.

Miguel Ángel no soporta los secretos y menos si se trata de un espectacular vehículo o de una poderosa arma (o eso es lo que su hiperactiva imaginación le dice, porque ese proyecto secreto bien podría tratarse de algo aburrido como una tostadora más resistente y a prueba de Rafael), y por eso, por descubrir el secreto de Donatelo y Lexington, es que emplea sus habilidades ninja para escabullirse y husmear bajo la funda con la que esté cubierto ese nuevo proyecto.

Miguel Ángel, que sin ser capaz de contener su curiosidad, va deslizándose cual sombra silenciosa rumbo al laboratorio.

A Donatelo le gusta dar la sorpresa a los demás hasta que ha terminado el proyecto, siempre y cuando se trate de un espectacular vehículo o de una poderosa arma, y no una simple tostadora a prueba de Rafael; lo que no le gusta, es que Miguel Ángel se empeñe en descubrir la sorpresa antes de tiempo, por esa razón, se ha visto obligado a instalar una alarma para su laboratorio, alarma que debe actualizar constantemente (con mucho más frecuencia que el propio sistema de seguridad de La Guarida), que para su frustración personal, Miguel Ángel logra burlar algunas veces.

La curiosa tortuga se escabulle hacia el laboratorio de Donatelo sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por el sistema de seguridad, ni por el hecho de que Donatelo y Lexington puedan estar trabajando. Fácilmente puede burlar el sistema de seguridad, y Donatelo no es ningún obstáculo, porque puede estar tan concentrado, que no se da cuenta de la presencia del intruso hasta que es demasiado tarde; y en cuanto a Lexington, es muy posible que le pase lo mismo.

Confiando en que Donatelo y Lexington estarán muy concentrados, y confiando también en su gran habilidad ninja, Miguel Ángel llega a la puerta del laboratorio, pero se detiene.

De espaldas contra la pared, se toma unos momentos para escuchar los movimientos que hay en el interior.

Todo está en absoluto silencio.

- _Perfecto_. - se dice a sí mismo en voz baja.

Donatelo y Lexington debieron ir a la cocina por algo de beber o comer, porque, después de todo, no puede vivir sólo con respirar aire.

Miguel Ángel entra rápidamente al laboratorio, y descubre que está totalmente a oscuras, pero esto tampoco es problema para él: en la tarde echó un vistazo para memorizar la ubicación de cada tuerca, llave y caja de herramientas, preparándose así para el asalto que está realizando y no chocar contra ningún obstáculo que pudiese arruinar su misión.

Rodea El Acorazado, da un pequeño salto sobre la caja de herramientas, salta por arriba de una mesa, llevando los brazos por delante como si se zambullera en una piscina (en la mesa se encuentran los planos de esa última invención de Donatelo, pero no le interesa los garabatos de esos papeles), cae apoyándose con sus manos para luego rodar un par de veces en el piso, y queda arrodillado a escasos centímetros frente al escritorio sobre el que yace lo que ha ido a buscar.

Sobre el escritorio hay un gran mantel, y bajo el mantel está el secreto de Donatelo y Lexington.

Miguel Ángel se pone de pie y hurga dentro de su cinturón para sacar una pequeña linterna que va a utilizar para poder ver el nuevo "juguete" de su hermano… pero antes de que pueda sacar la lamparita, escucha un extraño pero un muy claro gruñido.

Viniendo a su mente las numerosas películas de terror que ha visto, se queda paralizado.

Vuelve a escuchar un gruñido pero más potente y más cerca.

Comienza a temblar de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Q… Quién… Quién anda ahí? – las palabras salen de su boca con torpeza porque sus dientes no dejan de castañear.

Aguarda a que alguien o algo le responda, pero no oye nada, o quizás se deba a que sus dientes castañean con más fuerza y su corazón también ha comenzado a retumbar en su pecho.

Ambos sonidos le impiden no solo oír la respuesta a su angustiada pregunta, sino evitan que escuche si acaso algo en la oscuridad lo está acechando…

- ¡AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGG! -

Un potente y bestial rugido estalla justo en la cara de Miguel Ángel al tiempo que unos escabrosos ojos luminosos emergen en la oscuridad.

- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! –

Miguel Ángel huye despavoridamente consiguiendo que su grito de absoluto terror resuene en toda La Guarida.

- ¡AUXILIOOOO! ¡UN MONSTRUO QUIERE COMERME! -

Y en cuanto la asustada tortuga abandona el laboratorio… la luz se enciende, descubriendo a una gárgola y a una tortuga retorciéndose de la risa.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –

- ¡Lex! - dice Donatelo entre carcajadas – ¡Tú has resultado ser el mejor "Sistema de Seguridad AntiMikey" que he tenido! ¡JAJAJAJA! -

Lexington no puede agradecer los cumplidos de Donatelo porque no puede dejar de reír.

- ¡Hay un monstruo que quiere comerme! –

Donatelo escucha a un atemorizado Miguel Ángel que le cuenta a alguien sobre lo sucedido.

Seguramente Miguel Ángel se está quejando con Leonardo, que en cuanto vaya al laboratorio y vea lo que ha hecho para que Miguel Ángel no descubriera su nuevo proyecto, no va a parecerle correcto que lo hayan asustado de esa manera, y le impondrá un castigo.

No importa qué tan grave vaya a ser el castigo, pero ha valido la pena porque Miguel Ángel se mantendrá lejos de su laboratorio por un largo tiempo.

) ) ° ( (

**N/A:** Nunca entendí cómo lo hacen, pero a las gárgolas, cuando se enojan o están a punto de pelear, sus ojos brillan de un color blanco, aunque los ojos de Demona, brillan de color rojo.

.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

n.n


	9. Chapter C

) ) ° ( (

Brooklyn y Rafael van corriendo velozmente a la par por las azoteas de los edificios.

Van saltando hábilmente cuanto cacharro viejo, tragaluz, antenas de televisión, contenedores de agua, y de más objetos se hallan en su camino.

Se trata de una competencia por demostrar quién y qué especie es la más veloz.

Brooklyn demuestra sin gran esfuerzo que es tan veloz en tierra como en el aire (quizás debido a que él corre con sus cuatro extremidades; pero Rafael es un orgulloso competidor y no se ha quejado de lo que puede ser una clara ventaja para la gárgola).

- Para ser un "avechucho", no lo haces tan mal. – Rafael felicita a Brooklyn.

- Y tú, para ser una tortuga, tampoco lo haces tan mal. –

- Soy orgullosamente Tortuga Ninja. –

Rafael, para reforzar sus últimas palabras, en el momento en el que llega a la orilla del edificio, salta imprimiéndole gran impulso al brinco, pero no se limita sólo a saltar, sino que en pleno aire se hace ovillo, y así, realiza cuatro giros, como un balón de basquetbol que va a caer dentro de la canasta, pero este "balón" no va a encestar pero sí consigue llegar al otro edificio, y justo antes de estrellarse contra el techo, Rafael extiende brazos y piernas, y aterriza firmemente sobre sus pies.

Con esto, sin necesidad de decirlo, se hace más complicada la competencia: ya no se trata de correr rápidamente, sino que ahora hay que realizar complejas piruetas.

Brooklyn comprende esto, y realiza la misma pirueta que ha hecho Rafael.

Rafael mira el impactante salto de la gárgola sin poder evitar sentir envidia, pero confirma lo que su Maestro ya les ha dicho: a diferencia de los humanos o tortugas y ratas mutantes, que tienen que entrenar todos los días para tener una excelente condición física, una gárgola posee una sorprendente agilidad innata y natural.

Y como para provocarle más envidia, Brooklyn pasa girando por sobre la cabeza de Rafael, y aterriza varios metros más delante; en cuanto sus manos y pies tocan el áspero concreto, continúa corriendo.

- Como si fuera a dejarme ganar por una lagartija. – se dice Rafael con mucha determinación, y continúa la carrera.

Sólo que le cuesta trabajo alcanzar a Brooklyn, pero, tras recorrer varios edificios y realizar más piruetas complejas, por fin consigue darle alcance.

- ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo? – Rafael se "da aires" de grandeza.

- Te tardaste. - pero Brooklyn tampoco es tan modesto - Yo te hubiera alcanzado en un 'tris'. –

- ¿Ah sí? –

- Sí. –

Rafael lleva hasta el límite su cuerpo: obliga a sus piernas ir todavía más rápido y consigue dejar atrás Brooklyn por varios metros. Cuando está por llegar a la orilla de ese edificio y ve que hay cuerdas que cuelgan de un contenedor de agua, tiene una idea para dar fin a esta competencia y ser el ganador.

Cambia su rumbo, corre hacia el contenedor, salta, toma una de las cuerdas que se rompe y la utiliza como una liana para balancea y llegar a otro techo. Voltea para ver hasta qué tan lejos se ha quedado Brooklyn, pero se lleva una sorpresa.

- ¿Y luego? – pregunta Brooklyn que va detrás de él por un metro de distancia.

Rafael tiene que recuperarse de inmediato de la sorpresa si es que quiere ganar.

- Hay que columpiarse y luego… - comienza a explicar la última maniobra con la que se va a terminar la competencia, pero…

Lo que sucede luego, es que las cuerdas se rompen, y la tortuga y la gárgola caen.

- ¡Aaaahh! –

Van cayendo directo hacia un estrecho callejón.

Brooklyn podría desplegar sus alas para elevarse, volar y salvar la vida, pero no se atreve a abandonar a Rafael, así que, bate sus alas impulsándose hacia Rafael y aferra un brazo de él; desafortunadamente, pronto llegan al angosto callejón, y Brooklyn ya no puede abrir sus alas en toda su envergadura, porque si lo intenta las quebraría contra las paredes…

Siguen cayendo y en escasos segundos van a estrellarse contra el suelo, pero Rafael rápido se le ocurre una idea al ver un contenedor de basura abierto no muy lejos.

Haciendo uso de su tremenda fuerza, arroja a Brooklyn directo hacia el contenedor de basura…

- ¡AH! –

…e inmediatamente él estira una pierna y apoya un pie en la pared y se impulsa…

- ¡Echen paja! –

… para ir rumbo al contenedor de basura.

Brooklyn (que aterrizó de cabeza) sólo atina a cerrar los ojos antes del tremendo impacto.

- ¡AY! -

La tortuga y la gárgola quedan aturdidos momentáneamente.

Fue un aterrizaje forzoso, pero la basura consiguió amortiguar la caída.

- Si tú no dices nada – dice Brooklyn con una voz de vergüenza por haber hecho un aterrizaje poco propio para una gárgola – yo tampoco. -

- OK. –

Acepta Rafael, alegrándose que ninguno de los otros haya visto cuán torpe ha sido en una pirueta que ha hecho muchas veces en compañía de sus hermanos, pero estaba tan ansioso por ganar, que esta vez no se cercioró que la cuerda no estuviese podrida.

Aunque, a decir verdad, Brooklyn tampoco fue tan prudente.

- Nosotros tampoco diremos nada. – dice una recia voz desde fuera del contenedor.

Con esfuerzo, Rafael y Brooklyn logran incorporarse, y se asoman tímidamente del contenedor porque han reconocido la voz.

Ven a Goliath y a Leonardo, ambos cruzados de brazos, que los miran con desaprobación.

El sermón sobre la importancia de la precaución, de parte de los dos líderes, no tarda en retumbar en los oídos de los dos apenados chicos.

) ) ° ( (

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

n.n


End file.
